


Define Love

by alreeeeetharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreeeeetharry/pseuds/alreeeeetharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar, Chloe, Natalie, and Jessie move to London.<br/>After a One Direction concert Skylar ends up having dinner with The Harry Styles.<br/>You'll just have to read my story to find out what happens next. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is some language.  
> The beginning chapters aren't going to have explicit stuff, but there may be some later on.  
> If you enjoy my story please let me know, or if there is something that you think should be corrected or changed, please feel free to let me know. :)
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks =]

I couldn’t sleep. I reach over and check my phone. It’s 3:17am. I have been laying here for like 5 hours now unable to sleep! I know that I need to sleep but I’m just so damn excited! The girls and I are going to a One Direction concert tomorrow, or well later today! I wonder if Jess is awake. I climb out of bed and quietly open my door. I hear shuffles. I walk out and sure enough there she is walking around the living room. I smile. 

“Can’t sleep either?” I ask. 

She jumps. I can’t help but laugh at her. 

“Holy crap! You could’ve made some sort of noise to let me know you were standing there!” She says as she grabs a pillow off the couch and throws it at me. 

“Too excited to sleep huh?” I ask her as I walk over to the couch to put the pillow back, 

“Yes! I tried sleeping but I just couldn’t!” 

“Girl, I’m right there with you! ... So what do we do in the mean time?” I ask sitting down on the couch. 

“I don’t know.” She says sitting on the opposite end of the couch, turned towards me. 

“We can talk about what we think it’s gonna be like to actually meet the boys!” I suggest. 

“Ooooo, okay! I like that idea. As you well know I’m most excited to meet Niall! I’m gonna try and give him a hug. Ugh I bet he smells good! I wonder what kind of cologne he wears!” 

“Well I guess you’ll have to ask him. And all the while I will be sweeping Harry off his feet with my amazingly good looks!” We both laugh at our dumb selves. We both go quiet, fantasizing about how we want today to go. Man, it would be amazing if Harry and I shared love at first sight with each other. Ha, yeah right! But a girl can only hope right? I start thinking more realistically. He will probably just say ‘Hi,’ sign my cd and move on to all the other fans. I look over at Jess. She’s got this goofy love struck look on her face. I laugh at her. She doesn’t even seem to notice. She’s deep in thought fantasizing about Niall. 

go back to my own thoughts. Yeah, it’d be great to date Harry, but I think it would be pretty cool to just be friends with the guy. I bet he’s fun to hang out with and he is probably really funny. I mean with some of the videos and gifs I’ve seen, he looks like he would be a blast to be around. Well I suppose I’ll just have to hope for the best. 

I start picturing how I hope it goes when I finally get to meet him. I mean what am I gonna say? Obviously I’ll say ‘Hi’ but aside from that I got nothing. I sit and think of clever things to say when it hits me. I’ll have to say my name. DUH! 

After about an hour of day dreaming, I was finally starting to feel tired. I look over at Jessie. She had already fallen asleep. I grab her phone and set an alarm for 9:30am. That’ll give her at least 5 hours of sleep. I stand up and grab the blanket off the chair and cover her with it. After making sure her phone is close enough so she’ll hear her alarm, I head back to my room. I climb in bed. I make sure to set an alarm for myself too. 9:30am. I set my phone back down and roll over. I start daydreaming again and slowly slip into a dreamless sleep. 

‘Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell…’ 

I reach over and turn my alarm off. I slowly climb out of bed and go to the bathroom to start getting ready for the day and the concert. I decide not to put on too much make-up and my hair goes up into its usual messy bun. I haven’t quite decided what I’m going to wear, so I go and scope out what Jess has planned. I walk into the living room to see if she’s still there but all I find is an empty couch. I knock on her door and slowly walk in, making sure she isn’t butt naked. 

I look around and can’t find her, so I’m guessing she’s in the bathroom. I make myself comfy on her bed and wait for her to come back. As soon as she walks through the door and sees me on her bed she laughs. 

“Can I help you?” She asks as she walks to her closet. 

“I was checking out what you are gonna wear to the concert.” I say sitting up a bit. 

“Well something cute, obviously! Gotta impress my man.” She says with her back to me. She pulls out a pair of skinny jeans and throws them on the bed. She starts going through all her tops, picking out a few different ones here and there and tosses them on the bed as well. She walks over to her dresser, pulls out a couple of t-shirts, and throws them on the bed too. 

“Okay, time to create the perfect outfit!” She says all giddy. She puts her jeans on and then one of the shirts. She looks at herself in the mirror and immediately takes it off. She throws that one back on the bed and tries on another. She does thing with a few more shirts. I can tell she is getting frustrated. She’s down to one shirt. She puts it on and stands there for a couple of minutes. Just staring at herself in the mirror. 

“This is it! With my black boots, it’ll be perfect!” She turns and looks at me. The shirt she chose was just a plain black V-neck. 

“Perfect!” I smile, climb off her bed, and go back into my room. I take out my favorite pair of capris and my black chucks. Those two are a must, but like Jess, my shirt was a different story. I had no idea what shirt I was gonna wear. So I decide to call in the expert. 

“Jeeesssss! I need your help!” I call out. She comes in with her hair half up. Apparently she had been in the process of making sure her hair was perfect. 

“What?” She asks. 

“I can’t figure out what top to wear…” I pout. 

“Let me finish my hair and then I’ll come back. Pick out a few and we’ll go from there.” 

She goes back and 15 minutes later has her hair completely done. She looks at the shirts I picked out and throws them all back to the closet except one. 

“This one!” She says, holding it out to me. 

“Okie dokie. This one it is.” I say taking it from her. 

She walks out. I get changed, put some perfume on, grab my purse, and go into the living room. I take a seat on the couch waiting for Jess to finish. 

“Bout time.” I say when she finally emerges from her room 30 minutes later. I check the time; 10:45am. 

“You ready? I’m starving.” 

“Yeah, me too. Let’s go!” I say standing up. We both make our way out into the hallway. She locks the door behind us. 

“Who’s driving?” I ask as we make out way downstairs. 

“I will.” She says digging her keys out of her purse. 

‘Awesome!’ I think. I hate driving on Saturday’s. We both get in her car and head to our usual Saturday lunch café. We park and as soon as we walk through the door we hear, “Ahh, there they are!... The usual, ladies?” 

“Yes please.” We say at the same time. Jess and I go and take a seat at our usual table. 

“Can you believe that it’s only been a year and a half since the four of us moved here to London?” I ask while we wait for our food. 

“Has it really only been a year and a half?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Wow!” 

“Right? It feels like we’ve been here longer than that…” 

“I wish we would have moved here a long time ago. I love it here!” 

“I wish we would have too! Can I say that I’m so glad you and I got a flat together? I mean don’t get me wrong I love Chloe and Natalie, but I don’t think I would’ve been able to handle you, me, Chloe and Nat all living together.” 

“I completely agree.. And speaking of Nat and Chloe, here they are.” Jess says standing up to give them hugs. I do the same. 

“Hey girls.” Natalie says. “How did everyone sleep?” She asks sitting down. 

“Skylar and I probably got like 4 or 5 hours of sleep.” Jess says. 

“Same here.” Chloe says. We sit and talk for about another 5 minutes before our food arrives. Natalie had used some of her inheritance to buy us all front row tickets and early bird meet and greet tickets! Needless to say we are all super excited about today. We sit and discuss the agenda for the day. The plan is that once we are done here we would head over to the arena and take our place in line. Once we get there, we will obviously go to the meet and greet and then have the time of our lives at the concert! Then we will go out to eat afterwards, maybe hit up a club, and then go back to Natalie and Chloe’s place for a good old fashioned slumber party! 

Today was probably going to be one of the best days of my life! Eeeek! 

“Sky…?” 

“Skylar!” Jess kicks my leg. 

“Huh? What did I miss..?” I hadn’t really been paying attention to what they were saying. 

“Are you done?” Jess asks. 

“Oh. Yeah. Let’s pay and head out!” I say digging out my wallet. We all pay and head back to our cars. Off we go! The whole way there Jess and I have the ‘Take Me Home’ cd blaring! 

We finally arrive! Once we find a parking spot, we park, and go in search of Natalie and Chloe. Once we find them, we take our place in line for the meet and greet. Needless to say we are super excited to finally meet One Direction. 

“Okay girls, we need to keep out cool. We don’t want them to think we are super crazy.” I try to say without squealing. 

“HA! Yeah. Okay.” Natalie says practically jumping up and down. We all laugh. I know they aren’t going to be able to play it cool, but I know that I can. I can just imagine how many crazy fans the boys get screaming in their faces. 

It’s finally our turn! Eeeeee! ‘Calm down Skylar!’ I tell myself. We walk through the doors and see the boys sitting down a table signing some fans stuff. There they are! Liam first, then Zayn, then Louis, then Niall, and last is Harry. ‘Ah. Harry.’ 

I let the others go in front of me; to get the crazy done first. 

Natalie is first in our group. She doesn’t scream at them, but she definitely isn’t using an inside voice. She’s is super bouncy and I can’t help but laugh at her. 

Chloe is next. She, on the other hand, does scream. Quite loudly and high pitched. Everyone looks at her with wide eyes. She apologizes. Everyone laughs. 

Jessie’s up. She doesn’t scream and isn’t too loud. She is super bouncy and twitchy though. 

My turn! I hand Liam my cd case. 

“Hi.” He says. 

“Hi. How are you doing tonight?” I ask calmly. This causes him to look up. He smiles and says, “I’m doing great. How are you?” 

“Great. About to have a fun night.” 

“I sure hope so.” He smiles once more and passes the case. Zayn signs it and passes. Louis and Niall do the same. It finally gets passed to Harry. 

“Hi babe.” He says with his head down. 

“Hi. How are you tonight?” I ask. He looks up and just stares at me. I glance down. 

“Um. I’m doing wonderful! Enjoying yourself?” He asks, glancing down to sign the case. 

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking.” I smile. He slowly hands me my cd back. 

“What’s your name love?” 

“Skylar.” 

“And where are you sitting tonight, Skylar?” 

“Uh front row.” I say while freaking out inside that Harry Styles just said my name. 

“Great!” He says with a huge smile on his face. 

“Ma’am, we need to keep the line moving.” A security guard says. 

“Okay.” I turn back to Harry. “It was night to actually meet you.” I smile and start walking away. 

“I’ll be seeing you!” He calls from the table. I turn and smile at him. He still has a stupidly huge grin on his face. ‘Oh my gosh! Look at his dimple!’ I think to myself. 

‘Well that went well. No, that went great!’ I can’t stop smiling. I catch up with the girls and we make our way to our seats. We have a little less than an hour before the show is supposed to start so we sit and talk about how meeting the boys went. 

All of a sudden the lights start to dim and the screams start. All of the girls in the arena are going crazy! The screens light up and the intro video plays. Once the video is over the whole arena goes black. Slowly, one by one, spot lights shine on each of the boys till are five are lit up! Everyone screams! 

And so it begins; the night I will never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

When they first start, I can see Harry scanning the whole crowd looking for someone. When his eyes finally spot me, he grins and does that cute little finger wave. I smile back and of course I do the stupid little finger wave back, while rolling my eyes, causing him to laugh. I can hear the girls behind me scream, “OH MY GOD! Harry waved at me! AHHHHH!” I laugh. ‘Little do they know.’ 

The concert goes on and every time Harry is in front of me he winks, blows a kiss, or does some other adorable thing. And it never fails that when he does, the girls behind me scream super loud. 

2 hours later the concert is ending and the boys are performing their last song. 

And that’s it. 

The concert is over. 

The four of us wait patiently as everyone slowly makes their way outside. We agree to meet at the restaurant. Jess and I make our way to restaurant. It’s not a big place and luckily not too many people know about it. We finally arrive and park. I don’t see Natalie and Chloe yet, so they probably hit some red lights. I check the time. 9:45pm. I turn to Jess and ask, “Should we wait for them or go get a table?” 

“We should get a table. I’ll test Chloe and let her know we will be inside.” 

“Sounds good.” I say as we head inside. We get seated and in walks Chloe and Natalie. They immediately spot us and take their seats. 

“Sooooo?” Natalie asks with raised eyebrows. 

“AMAZING!” I exclaim. 

“Told you!” She says to Jess. 

“Told her what?” I ask, confused now. 

“Jess was telling me that you were concerned about the meet and greet, but it appeared that it went really well.” She explains. 

“Ha ha. Yes it went great!” I couldn’t stop smiling. 

We order our food and chit chat while we wait for it to arrive. But once it does come we don’t talk as much because we are stuffing our faces. After we all finish eating we sit and talk for a little longer. Jess pulls out her phone and looks at it. 

“Guys, it’s almost eleven. I’m feeling pretty tired and am ready to go.” She says stifling a yawn. 

“Yeah, me too.” I say looking at the girls. 

“Agreed.” Chloe says standing up collecting her things. We all follow suit. As we start walking towards the front door I notice a crowd has gathered. 

“What the hell?” I say opening the door. I stand on my tippy toes trying to see over everyone. 

“No fucking way.” I whisper to myself. I turn to the girls and say, “One Direction is here!” 

All three of them scream and join the crowd. I notice the boys are struggling to get through so I step back. I know one person won’t really make a difference but I step back anyways. Harry seems to notice me stepping back because next thing I know he is making his way towards me. He finally makes it to me and of course some of the crowd follows him. So here we are; surrounded by people. 

He practically has to yell at me to be hear over the crazed girls but I hear him say, “Skylar, right?” 

I am amazed that he remembers who I am. I nod and smile. He gives me a huge grin. He leans in close and says in my ear, “Wanna go inside where there aren’t screaming people?” 

Again I nod. We start making our way towards to entrance. 

“Wait.” I practically yell. He stops and looks at me. “I need to let my friends know where I’m going.” He nods and starts making his way inside. I watch him as he talks to Paul, who is guarding the door. He whispers to Paul and points at me and waves. I was back and receive a smile. I go and find the girls. When they see me walking towards them they run up to me and bombard me with questions. 

“GIRLS! I’m gonna go inside with Harry so we can hear each other.” I say with a huge smile on my face. They all stare at me with mouths wide open. 

“I know! “ I giggle. Oh god. I can’t believe I just giggled. I never giggle. 

“So do you need us to wait for you or?” Jess asks giving me a look. 

“Ha ha I don’t know yet. I’ll text yall once I know what’s happening. “ I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

“Here goes nothing.” I say to myself. 

I make my way through the crowd towards the entrance. Paul notices me and helps clear a path to the door. He holds the door open for me. I smile and say thanks. My eyes immediately spot Harry’s emerald green ones staring at me. As I make my way towards him he’s just sitting there staring at me with a huge smile on his face. When I’m almost to the table he stands up and comes the rest of the way to me. 

“Let’s go sit over here.” He says gesturing to a table for two on the other side of the restaurant. We got to the table and Harry sits with his back to the window. A waitress comes over to take our order. Since I just ate I only order a sweet tea and hot chocolate. 

“Are you not eating?” He asks. 

“I ate before you guys got here.” 

“Ah.” 

He turns back to the waitress and places his order. She walks back to the counter and gets our drinks. 

“Thanks.” Harry and I say at the same time. She smiles at us and walks off. 

“So how was the concert?” He asks. 

“Eh. It was alright.” I say trying to be funny, but failing miserably. 

“Oh... Okay…” He seems kind of bummed by that. 

“Oh my god. I was joking; trying to be funny.” I put my face in my hands, completely embarrassed. I peek out between my fingers. He’s smiling at me. I pull my hands down. 

“The concert was amazing!” I say still really embarrassed. My cheeks are probably super red by now. 

“That’s good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He says smiling, looking me dead in the eyes. 

“You wanna hear something funny?” I ask leaning forward on the table. 

He leans forward and says, “Yeah.” 

“Okay so any time you would wink at me, or blow me a kiss, or whatever it was, the girls behind me thought it was all directed towards them. So anytime you did anything they would freak out… Oh shit! I need to text my friends letting them know they can leave.” 

I quickly pull my phone out and send them all a text saying, ‘Sorry! Yall can leave =]’ As soon as I hit send, Harry’s good arrives. He starts eating while I wait for a reply. They all reply with, ‘Yeah, we already did! We saw through the window.’ 

I laugh. 

“What?” Harry asks with food in his mouth. 

“My friends already left.” 

“Really? They just left you here?” 

“I guess they saw that we were already having a good time and knew I wouldn’t be ready to go any time soon.” 

“So you are gonna need a ride home?” He asks. 

“Guess so…” 

“Alright. So back to what you were saying. They girls really thought it was for them?” He asks with a laugh. 

“Yeah!” I can’t help but laugh. 

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes while Harry finishes his food. I can’t help but stare at him and he seems to notice. He looks up from his empty plate and says, “What? Do I have something on my face?” 

“What? No. It’s nothing. I just can’t believe I’m actually sitting across the table and having a conversation with The Harry Styles.” 

“Best believe it babe, cause it’s definitely happening.” 

He smiles at me and I can’t help but smile back. 

“So now what?” I ask. 

“Do you want a picture? I don’t think you actually got one of us together.” He smiles. 

“Yeah, that’d be great.” 

He pats the booth seat next to him. I get up and go sit next to him. He pulls his phone out, puts his arm around me and takes a picture. He looks at it, nods, and smiles. 

Still sitting next to him I ask, “Um Harry. Not that I care but why’d you take the picture with your phone?” 

He blushes slightly. 

“Well I, uh, took it with my phone so I can have a picture of you and so I could get your number.” He blushes even more and continues, “You know, so I can send the picture to you.” 

I let out a small laugh. I grab a napkin, a pen out of my purse, write down my number, and place it in front of him. He plugs it in and next thing I know my phone is bussing in my pocket. I pull it out and smile when I see the picture of Harry and me on my phone. I put it back in my pocket and turn to him. 

“So now what?” I ask again. 

“I don’t know. What do you want to do?” 

“What I would really love to do is just sit here all night and get to know you. And by you I mean Harry Styles from Cheshire, not Harry Styles from One Direction.” He raised an eyebrow at me. 

“Really?” He seems surprised. 

“Yeah really.” I assure him. 

“Well okay. Um. Where to start…” He thinks for a couple seconds and then proceeds to tell me all about his childhood. He seems really happy talking about his childhood friends and life back home. He has this smile on his face that I haven’t seen in any gif, picture, or video. It suits him. I just sit here smiling and listening. On occasion he would show me pictures from when he was younger. Every so often I would ask a question about his friends or school and he would jump into a whole other story. Once he finished his last story, I can’t help but let ‘wow’ slip out. 

“What?” He asks. 

“It sounds like you had a pretty good childhood.” 

“Yeah, I guess I did.” He smiles. “Enough about me. I want to know about you. I mean, hell, the only thing I know about you is your first name.” 

“Okay well my name is Skylar Hope Moore. I’m from Dallas, Texas.” 

“Wait, wait, wait. You’re from the states?” 

“Yeah.” I smile and go on to tell him about moving around till I was 11. Then I go on to tell him about Jessie and how we met and are still friends to this day. 

“So was it just you that moved to London?” He asks. 

“Nope, three of my friends and I moved here about a year and a half ago.” 

“Really? You’ve only lived here for a little over a year and you found this place?” He gestures to the restaurant. 

“Yeah. It only took me about 6 months to find it.” 

“Damn! It took me 17 years to find it and even then I didn’t, Niall did.” 

“Well I guess it was meant to be that I found it.” He chuckles and then looks around. 

“They left.” He says. I follow his gaze and notice an empty table. In fact all the tables were empty. I check out the window and notice the crowds were gone too. Paul had moved inside the restaurant god knows when. It was still dark outside but it seemed to be getting brighter. 

“What time is it?” I ask. Harry looks at his phone. 

“6:45 in the morning. I guess you got what you wanted. We sat here all night and you got to know Cheshire Harry.” He smiles at me. 

“Yeah. I sure did.” I smile back. 

“Well I guess it’s time I get you home.” He says standing up. He offers me a hand and helps me up. He takes his phone and calls for a cab while I gather my jacket and purse. 

“A cab is on its way.” He says with a small smile. 

We walk to where Paul is standing. I stare out the window while Harry talks to him. They were talking pretty low but I could still hear their conversation. 

“Why didn’t you say something Paul?” Harry asks. 

“The whole time I’ve been your security guard; I’ve never seen you that happy or smile like that.” 

I can’t help but smile. 

“Well I think I’m really starting to like her… A lot…” Harry says. 

“The cab is here.” I say acting like I didn’t hear what they were saying. 

“Alright. Let’s go.” Paul says opening the door. 

It had gotten a little brighter while we were waiting. Paul got in the front seat and Harry and I climb in the back. Even though I had my jacket on I was still pretty cold and had started to shiver. Harry must have noticed because he puts his arm around me, pulls me in close, and starts rubbing my arm trying to produce some heat. 

“Where to?” The driver asks. I give him the address to my apartment. I guess along the way I must have dozed off on Harry’s shoulder because the next thing I know I hear, “Skylar.. Skylar. Wake up. We need the code to get in.” I roll the window down, plug in my code, and the gates open. I tell the driver which building it is and a minute later we’re in front of it. I get my wallet out and start to pull out some cash when Harry stops me. 

“Don’t even think about it.” He says pushing the money back in. 

“But..” 

“No buts. Let’s go. I’ll walk you to your apartment.” I put my wallet away and climb out. 

“Thank you.” I tell the driver. 

“You’re welcome doll.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Harry tells Paul before climbing out after me. We walk in silence up to my apartment. Number 301. I slowly get my keys out and start fidgeting with them. 

“I had a really great time Skylar.” Harry says sensing my nervousness. 

“Me too.” I smile at him. “Well you must be exhausted and you probably have a busy day ahead of you so… I guess this is where we say goodbye.” I say. 

He smiles and leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Goodbye Skylar Moore.” He smiles and starts walking away. 

“Um Harry…” I call out to him. He stops halfway down the first flight of stairs. 

“Yes?” 

“I know this is kind of lame but will you let me know when you get back to wherever you’re staying?” I ask shyly. 

“Gladly.” He smiles. “Goodbye Skylar.” He says and with that he’s gone. 


	3. Chapter 3

I turn around, unlock the door, and go inside. I close it behind me, lock it back up, and just lean against if for a minute. ‘OH MY GOD! I just spent all night talking with Harry Styles!’ 

“Jess… ? … Jessie?” 

No response. I wonder where she could be. 

Oh. Duh. They all went back to Natalie and Chloe’s place for the slumber party. I check the time. 7:20. I bet one of them is awake. I go back through the front door, lock up, and head down the stairs. I text all three of them saying, “I’m coming over =] Have I got a story! Hope someone is awake =]” 

Not ten seconds after I sent it, Chloe texts back saying they are all awake and waiting for me. I make my way to my car. I climb in and head over. 

Right as I’m about to park my phone vibrates. I’m expecting it to be one of the girls telling me to hurry up. 

I park and check my phone. It wasn’t the girls. A huge smile spreads across my face. 

“Made it back safe :) I hope you have a good day but be sure to get some sleep. zzzz :)” 

“I’m glad you made it back safely. I hope you have an amazing day =] and you get some rest as well :)” I text back and get out of the car. As I’m making my way to their apartment, he texts back. 

“It is going to be an amazing day cause I got to start it off with you :) I don’t know if I can sleep…” 

“Aww you’re making me blush =] haha same here. I’ll probably wind up taking a nap later though.” 

“Same :) Well I have a shoot I have to go to :/ so I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Definitely :D” 

“Great :)” 

“Have fun!” 

“You too!” 

And that was that. I try to compose myself before walking up the last flight of stairs but it’s not working. I’m forced to walk up to the door with a stupid smile on my face. 

Just as I’m about to knock, the door swings open, someone grabs me by the hand and pulls me inside. I hear the door close and then Natalie proceeds to push me towards the living room. She then forces me to sit in the big arm chair. 

“Geeez! Calm down.” I say making myself comfortable. 

“Calm down? You just spent all night with Harry freakin’ Styles and you expect calmness. HA!” 

“Okay, okay. Just know that nothing happened.” I say leaning back. 

“WHAT!?” All three yell at the same time. 

“We just talked.” I smile thinking back. 

“Bullshit! You can’t have that smile on your face if you just talked.” Chloe says putting quotations around talked. 

“I swear on my life. All we did was talk…… All night.” I can’t help but smile again. 

“Guys, I think she’s telling the truth.” Jess says. 

“I am… We talked till like six forty five and then we shared a cab and he dropped my off at the apartment. He was a complete gentleman. He even walked me up to the door.” I wasn’t going to tell them about him kissing me on the cheek or the fact that we exchanged numbers. 

“That’s it?!?” Natalie blurts out. 

“What? No kisses or anything?” Chloe asks. 

“Nope, just the talking.” I answered. 

“You swear?” Natalie asks. I nod. They seem to accept that. Little did they know, I have my fingers crossed under my leg. 

I know they could possibly get pretty upset with me for not telling them but they know how paparazzi can be; same with the media and fans. 

“So Sky, what did you two just talk about?” Jess asks. 

“Well first we talked about his childhood up till like right before the X-Factor. And then we talked a little about my childhood and our move to London. But that’s about it really.” I finished with a head nod. 

“That’s all you two talked about for seven hours!?” Chloe asked. 

“He had a very eventful childhood. Anyways enough about my night, what did yall so when you got back here?” 

“Ha well Natalie made us some super yummy drinks! And then we just talked about what we liked most about the concert… So tell us Sky, what was your favorite part of the actual concert?” Chloe asks me. 

“Well I’m sure you all caught a glimpse of Harry winking at me or waving or whatever…?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yes.” 

“Yepp.” 

“Well the girls behind us seemed to think it was all for them.” 

“HA! That would explain why they kept being so damn loud! Well more than normal.” Jess says. We all laugh. 

We talk for about an hour before our stomachs start to growl. We all bust out laughing. 

“Wanna go to the usual brunch place?” I ask. 

Yes’ all around. We all gather our purses and head out. 

“I’ll drive.” I offer. 

“You sure? I mean you haven’t been to sleep yet.” 

“Honestly I don’t even feel tired. But I promise, if I start feeling really tired I’ll let one of you drive.” They accept that answer and we all climb into my Scion tc. There wasn’t much traffic considering it was Sunday. The clock read eight fifty six am. People would still be in church so The Counter shouldn’t be busy at all. 

It’s so empty when we get that that I am able to find front row parking. We all climb out of my car and walk in. 

“Ah ladies! Gracing us with your presence two days in a row. What’s the occasion?” Florence asks. 

“No reason. We just love your food.” I answer. 

“So the usual then?” 

“Um I’m actually gonna go with something different.” I smile. The girls all agree. 

“Well well well.” She smiles at us. “Will the drinks be the usual?” We all nod and smile. 

“Okay. I’ll have them right up for ya.” She smiles and walks behind the counter to get our drinks. We take our usual table; each of us in our designated seats. We flip through the menus checking out what else there is. Once we decide what we want we place our orders and wait. 

I feel my phone vibrate. 

I pull it out to see who it is. I mean who else would it be? I’m sitting here with the only three people I normally text. 

I look at the name. 

Harry. 

My breathing speeds up. I need to remember to breathe slowly. 

I open it and can’t help but laugh. 

“Kill me! This shoot is soooo boring!” It says with a picture of him pretending to shoot himself with his finger gun. I laugh again. 

“Who it that?” Chloe asks. ‘SHIT! BACK UP PLAN!’ 

“Oh just my mom. She found another cat video on YouTube and sent it to me.” 

“I wanna see!” Jess says scotching closer. 

“Yeah me too!” 

“Mee three!” 

I pull up youtube, and find a video of a cat saying no to its first bath. I let them watch it. Geez that was a close one. They all buy the cat story. I’m gonna have to be more careful from now on. 

“Oh my gosh. That poor cat.” Jess says with a sympathetic look on her face. 

“I’m gonna go use the restroom before the food gets here. Be right back.” The three of them start up a conversation regarding cats. 

I go into the ladies room and go into the first empty stall. I pull my phone out and text Harry back saying, “Aww you poor baby! Don’t shoot Mr.! He’s too cute to kill!” I hesitate a couple seconds before sending it. A couple seconds my phone vibrates. I take a deep breath before reading what he had to say back. 

“So… You think I’m cute?” I laugh. 

“Well duh! I mean what girl doesn’t! You’re the curly haired one.” I type out. I read it a couple of times before erasing it and saying, “And what if I do? What’s it to ya? =]” 

I realize I’m going to have to leave the bathroom soon. I’m about to stand up when my phone buzzes. 

“Well if you did, then I’d say that you’re pretty cute yourself ;)” 

Oh my gosh! Harry basically said I was cute! 

“Well in that case… :) You’re really very handsome” I send it and then make my way back to the girls. The food was arriving so I mustn’t have taken that long. I take my seat and start digging in. 

My phone vibrates. I really want to see what he said but I know if I do I’ll grin like an idiot and then I’ll have to explain. And I’m not ready to explain this one, so I decide to wait till I am by myself again. 

Oh! I have the perfect plan to allow me to see what his text says. 

“Hey girls. Did I tell you I got a picture with Harry?” I ask. 

“What! No!” 

“You definitely failed to mention that!” 

“Well… show us!” 

I pull my phone out. A smile already plastered on my face. I see the text but unlock my phone anyways so I can act like I’m looking for the picture. 

He said, “And you Skylar, are absolutely beautiful! And I was wondering if I could perhaps see you tonight?” My smile gets bigger. 

“What is with you?” Chloe asks. 

“I just really like the picture okay. It has really good memories that go with it.” I bring the picture up and show them. 

All three of them go, “Awwww.” 

“Skylar…” 

“Hmm.” 

“That is a really, really, REALLY, cute picture!” Jess says smiling at me. 

“Yall look really cute together!” Natalie says. 

“Why isn’t it set as your background?” Jess asks. 

“That’s a good question. It’s probably because my night was so eventful that I didn’t even think about it. I mean I was with the real Harry so I wasn’t thinking about a picture.” I put my phone away. I really want to text Harry back but since I’m still surrounded by people I can’t. 

I go back to eating my food. Once we all finish eating, we sit and talk for a little while. I start yawning. I am definitely starting to feel tired now. 

“Well I’m ready to take a nap.” I saw with another yawn. They laugh. 

“Well then let’s go back so you can go home and get some sleep.” Chloe suggests. 

“Good idea.” I pull my wallet out and get some cash out. We all pay, go out and climb into my car, and head back. I drop them off and before Jess gets out she says she’s going to stay longer so I’ll have some peace and quiet. 

I thank her and pull away. As soon as I’m out of sight I pull over and pull my phone out to text Harry back. 

“I would really like that =] Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there :)” 

It was like he was sitting there waiting for me to text him back because not a minute later I get a response. 

“Okay :) once I have it all planned out I’ll let you know.” 

“Perfect :)” 

“:)”


	4. Chapter 4

I make it home, text Jess letting her know, and get changed into something comfy. I climb into bed. It is ten fifteen now. I don’t want to sleep all day so I set my alarm for one fifteen. Three hours should be okay till tonight. 

Ahh tonight. 

I wonder what Harry is going to plan. I close my eyes and start thinking about what he could be planning for us. Hopefully it’s something that’s not going to draw big crowds of people. I slowly drift into a sleep filled with dreams of him. 

Next thing I know my alarm is going off. I reach over, turn it off, and then stretch. Man it feels good to finally have gotten some sleep. I get out of bed and walk into the living room. 

Jess is home and watching some TV. 

“Anything good on?” I ask. 

“Well good morning sunshine.” She says. I go into the kitchen, grab an apple, and go sit on the couch. She has a movie playing. 

“What it this?” 

“A Knight’s Tale.” 

“Ah.” I stand back up, go get my phone, and then come sit back down. 

Oh. A text from Harry. 

“Alright, so I’ve been thinking all morning about what we could do that wouldn’t draw much attention and the only thing I can think of is at your place, my place, or a hotel. If we did the hotel I have a plan.” 

“Sorry it took so long to reply, I was napping :) but I think the hotel would be best.. So what’s the plan then?” 

He doesn’t reply for a while so while eating my apple I check my email, facebook, twitter, tumblr, the usual routine. While I’m on twitter I see a picture of Harry and I at the restaurant this morning/last night with the caption “Who is this mysterious girl?” I laugh to myself. I close out of twitter and am about to put my phone on the coffee table when I get a text. I take the last bite of my apple while opening the text. 

His text says, “Well what I’ll do is reserve two conjoining rooms. Put one in your name and the other in mine. You’ll show up thirty minutes before I do and then once I get there we can talk, watch movies, play cards, do whatever we want!” I like that plan. 

“Sounds good :) when and where?” 

“At the Andaz Liverpool Street at six pm. At the check in counter tell them your name is Ms. Moore and your assistant called earlier. They’ll know and understand :)” 

“:) okay sounds good. Is there anything I need to bring?” 

“um a movie or two, bathing suit, some comfy pj type clothes and that’s it.” 

“Okie dokie :)” 

“I can’t wait!” 

“Me either =]” 

“:)” 

Now I have to think about what I’m going to tell Jess… Maybe I should just tell her the truth… I mean she should know, especially if he starts coming over here. 

“Hey Jess.” 

“Yeah.” 

“There’s something I need to tell you, but you have to swear you won’t tell Nat or Chloe…” 

“Okay I swear.” 

“Well… Umm.. Harry and I.. uh well we exchanged numbers this morning…” 

She opened her mouth about to say something but I held up my hand to stop her so I could finish. 

“And… We have plans to hang out tonight….” 

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open. 

“WHAT!? Why are you just now telling me this?” 

“Well it only happened last night slash this morning. And I’m telling you now because if we decide to hang out here I needed you to understand why I’d be kicking you out of the apartment.” 

She was still in shock. “So what are you doing tonight?” She asks. 

“I’m not telling.” 

“Why not? Did he tell you not to tell?” 

“No. I’m choosing not to tell you. He doesn’t even know that I’m telling you all this. But I think it would be better if only he and I know where we’re going.” 

“Okay okay. I guess I understand. So if he’s going to be coming over here, when am I going to get to officially meet him?” 

“Not for a while. I think if this does go anywhere we’re going to want to keep it quiet for a while.” 

“Aww poop! I wanna meet him so I can meet Niall…” We laugh. 

“Well you’ll just have to wait. Now, come help me pick out a cute swimsuit and some cute comfy clothes…” I say standing up. She just stared up at me. 

“Swimsuit…?” 

“I don’t know. He told me to bring one… I may not even need it… oh and I’m gonna need just a plain outfit.” I grab her hand and pull her off the couch and to my room. 

“It’s not fair!” She groans all the way to my closet. 

“Just think though. If things do work out with Harry, I will definitely be able to introduce you to Niall and Nat to Zayn and Chloe to Liam…” I watch her as the gears in her brain start turning. She then smiles, and starts picking out clothes for me. 

“Where are your swimsuits?” 

“Bottom left hand drawer.” 

“Ah.” She says as she opens it and starts looking through them. She picks out the colorful zebra print bikini. One outfit down, two to go. 

“Pj pants?” 

“Bottom right.” She starts searching for the perfect pair of comfy pants. 

“Hey Jess I just want to let you know that I will tell Nat and Chloe about this, I promise. I just need the right time and I just wanna make sure this is actually going somewhere before I tell them.” I say as she throws a pair of black capris on my bed. 

“I understand. I’d probably do the same.” She says throwing me my Goonies shirt. Two down, one to go. She then starts looking through my jeans. Eventually she picks out my black skinny capris. Next she looks at my shirts. 

“Nothing too fancy..” I say. After about ten minutes of her going through my shirts she finally picks out my plain red V-neck. Okay I can work with that. 

“Why the red one?” 

“Cause red is hot! You can wear my red chucks too.” 

“Okay. Thanks.” 

“So how are you doing your hair and makeup?” 

“Oh no you don’t. I’m doing those how I want. You don’t get a say in those.” I sat walking to the closet. I reach up to the top shelf and pull down a black tote bag. I put the swimsuit and the comfys in the bag. I set it on my bed and walk over to my DVD rack. Hmm what movies should I bring? I grab Tangled and Pitch Perfect. He would just have to deal with two chick flicks. I check the time. Two forty five. I have three hours before it’ll be time for me to head out. 

I wonder if I should eat something before I go. I grab my phone and send Harry a text. 

“So I know we’ll have room service but should I eat anything before hand?” Maybe what I’ll do is eat something now so that way I’ll have something in my stomach. My phone vibrates. 

“That is completely up to you darling :)” 

“Okay =]” 

Yes, I’ll eat now. I look up from my phone and notice Jess is nowhere to be found. Guess she was done with me since I won’t let her help with hair and makeup and since I won’t tell her what Harry and I are doing. 

Can’t say I blame her. 

Oh well. 

I get up and make my way into the kitchen. Turns out Jess had gone back to her movie. I make myself a pb&j sandwich and grab a bag of chips. I pour myself a glass of sweet tea. I take my food and drink and sit down in one of the large armchairs. 

As I’m sitting there I realize that I need to paint my nails. I start eating and watch the movie with Jess. 

I finally finish eating but I stay and watch the rest of the movie. 

As soon as the credits start rolling, I gather my dirty dishes and apple core and take them to the kitchen. 

I grab my phone off the coffee table and head to my room. Closing the door behind me, I check the time. Four thirty. Alrighty. It’s shower time! I throw my phone on my bed and head into my bathroom. 

I hop in and take my shower. 

Once I’m out I realize I need to shave. Ahhh! I hate shaving. 

After I’m done shaving my armpits and legs, I grab my favorite lotion, Midnight Pomegranate, and lotion up my legs. I wanna make sure they are extra smooth and soft for tonight. 

After putting my lotion in the tote bag, I grab my phone. Five fifteen. Right on time. I change into the outfit Jess picked out, except the shoes. I throw my hair up into a messy bun. I get my mascara out and apply just a light coat. 

SHIT! I still haven’t painted my nails. 

I pick out my favorite pink, a top coat, and nail strengthener and throw them into the bag. I walk out into the living room to find Jess reading a book. 

“Hey Jess.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can I still wear your chucks?” 

“Yeah why wouldn’t you. I already said you could.” She says, saving her spot. She stands up and walks into her room. I follow her. She digs around in her closet for a couple seconds before she turns around holding the shoes. 

“Are you mad at me?” I ask taking the shoes from her. 

“I’m not mad, just frustrated that you didn’t tell me sooner.” 

“It only happened literally this morning! But I’m sorry. I just want to be able to hang out with him and not have the press know about it.” 

“And what! You thought I’d tell them!?” 

“No! Of course not! I just.. I don’t know. Okay. I’m sorry!” 

“No……… I’m sorry. I’m overreacting! I completely understand where you’re coming from.” She says as she walks over to me and wraps me in a hug. 

“Don’t worry! I’ll tell you all about it when I get home.” 

“You better.” She says smiling. We walk out of her room and I go back into mine. 

I sit on my bed and put the shoes on. 

‘Okay. Let me double check that I have everything. Swimsuit? Check. Comfy clothes? Check. Movies? Check. Nail Stuff? Check. Is there anything else I might need?’ I grab my phone charger just in case. ‘Okay. I think I’m ready to go.’ 

I grab the tote bag, put the charger in it, grab my purse and phone, and head into the living room. I close my bedroom door behind me. 

“Alright. I’m off.” I say to Jess as I head to the front door. 

“Have fun!” She says, never looking up from her book. 

I grab my keys out of my purse and head out.


	5. Chapter 5

It takes about twenty minutes to get to the hotel. The valet takes my car and I walk inside to the check in counter. A lady by the name of Linda is there to help me. 

“Hi. My name is Ms. Moore. My assistant called earlier.” 

“Ah yes. Ms. Moore. Room 507 with conjoining room 506.” 

“Perfect. Also can you make a note that the two rooms are to be unlisted?” 

“Your assistant already requested that. Here is your key Ms. Moore. Please enjoy your stay.” 

“Thank you.” I smile at her and take my key. I head up to my room. When I open the door I’m breathless. Even though it’s nothing too special, it is still gorgeous. It even smells good. Speaking of smelling good I almost forgot to put on some perfume. I set the tote bag and purse on the bed and dig through my purse till I find the small bottle of perfume. I do a few spritzes and toss it back in my purse. 

Now all I can do is wait till Harry arrives. 

I sit on the bed and admire the room. I wonder what the view looks like. I go out onto the balcony. Oh my! It’s gorgeous! I look around for a couple of minutes just admiring the sites around me. I go back into the room, shut the door, and pull the shades closed. ‘Just to be on the safe side’ I think. 

I sit back on the bed and wait. I wonder how I’m gonna know when he’s here. Hopefully he’ll text me or something. After what feels like an hour I hear a knock. 

My head snaps to look at the doors. I check the main door just to be on the safe side; no one. I get this huge grin on my face. I walk to the conjoining door, unlock it, and open it. 

There he is, standing in all his glory. He’s got a stupid grin on his face too. 

“Hi.” I say breaking the silence. 

“Hi.” He says back. We both just stand there smiling at each other. I could literally look at him all night and be content. 

“So what do you have planned first?” I ask still standing in the door way. 

“Um I have no idea actually. There is a hot tub on my balcony. I assume you brought some movies.” 

I nod. 

“I brought a deck of cards. We have the telly… Umm yeah that’s all I can think of right now.” He says. He turns and walks into his room. I follow. 

“We can just talk too.” I suggest. He takes a seat at the small table. I take the seat across from him. 

“Yes, we can.” He smiles. “I like talking to you.” He lowers his head as if embarrassed by that. I touch his hand and he looks up. 

“I like talking to you too. It’s really easy actually.” 

“Yeah it is… So how about hot tub first?” He asks. 

I smile and nod. 

“Let me go get changed.” I say standing up and walking to my room. I smile at him before closing the door. I lean up against it for a couple of seconds. ‘I can’t believe this is actually happening. Just remember to breathe!’ I keep telling myself to breathe. I get changed into my suit and go grab a towel from the bathroom. As I’m walking back to the door I wrap it around myself. 

I know on the door and he opens it as if he was waiting there for me. He’s got his swim trunks on and a towel thrown over his shoulder. 

DAMN! He has a nice body. Oh god. And all his tattoos. I think I’m going to have a heart attack. I can’t help but look him up and down. Twice. 

“Like what you see?” He asks, snapping me out of my trance. 

“Uh yeah! You are hot!” I say completely serious. 

He laughs, takes my hand, and leads me to the balcony. This balcony is unlike any I’ve seen before. It’s fairly huge! It had glass windows all around it and there’s a table with four chairs. 

“My god.” I let slip out. 

“I know right.” He says while he pulls a chair next to the hot tub. He puts his towel on it. 

“Won’t people see us?” I ask pointing to the windows. 

As he climbs in he says, “Nope. These windows are mirrored on the outside. So we can see out but they can’t see in.” 

“Neat.” 

I unwrap my towel and toss it on the chair with Harrys. 

“Wow.” I hear. I look over at Harry and he is just staring at me. 

“What?” I glance down making sure all my lady parts are covered. 

“You look amazing!” He says. “I think you should wear bikinis everywhere. Wait. No, only when you’re with me. I don’t want anyone else to see you!” He says a little protectively. 

‘Cute!’ 

I slowly climb in across from him. 

“I’m not gonna wear a bikini every time I see you.” I laugh. 

“Please..” I can’t help but laugh again. 

“No! I like wearing normal clothes. Makes people look me in the eyes.” 

“Fine but I will see you in one again!” He says a little grumpily. 

I float over to him and straddle his lap. His hands automatically go and rest on my hips. I place my hands around his neck and say, “Yes, you probably will.” 

He was looking me dead in the eyes. He starts rubbing his thumbs on my hips. I close my eyes and concentrate on the feel of his thumbs. 

“I really want to kiss you right now.” He says. I slowly open my eyes and look at him. 

“I’m not stopping you.” 

“I know. I really, really want to but I don’t want to ruin this by rushing things with you.” 

I lean forward and place a small kiss on his forehead. He closes his eyes and smiles. 

“Thank you.” I say. He opens his eyes and looks at me confused. 

“For what?” 

“For being a gentleman.” He smiles at me. I release my hands from around his neck. Reluctantly, I climb off his lap and sit next to him. He puts his arm around me, making himself comfortable. 

“So why did you and your friends move to London?” 

“Well during the summer of oh nine we took a trip here and we instantly fell in love with this place. So we all worked out butts off for a little over two years to save up enough to move. 

“Wow. Well I’m glad you did.” He says turning his head towards me and smiles. 

“Me too!” I smile back. We sit in silence for about half an hour before we decide to get out. I wrap myself in my towel and make my back to my room. 

I pull my pjs out of my bag. As I unfold them I notice my pair of plain black undergarments. Jess must have snuck them in while I was showering. Bless her heart. Other people might think that’s a little weird but we were close enough that it wasn’t weird at all. I get changed and grab my phone to text her. 

“Thank you so much for packing my underwear and bra! :)” 

“You’re welcome :)” 

I leave my phone on the bed, grab the movies out of my bag, and go back into Harry’s room. I find him sitting on the bed in nothing but a pair of basketball type shorts. 

“So what movies did you bring?” He asks sitting up a little straighter. 

“Tangled and Pitch Perfect.” I say holding them up. 

“Let’s watch the animated one first.” 

“Okay. Tangled it is!” I put the movie in the DVD player. I grab the remotes and climb up on the bed next to him. I push play and the movie begins. 

“Now I’m gonna have to warn you. There are songs and I will more than likely be singing along to them.” 

He laughs and says, “Okay.” 

The actual movie finally starts. Just as I warned I start singing along to every song. When I started singing to the first couple songs he laughed at me but eventually stopped. 

Once the movie finally ends I turn to him and ask, “Sooo? What’d you think?” 

He thinks about it for a couple of seconds and then says, “It was really cute. I was mad that they killed Flynn but was glad when they brought him back.” 

“Well I’m glad you liked it.” I say climbing off the bed to take the movie out and put it back in the case. 

“Now what?” He asks. 

“Now I’m gonna grab something from my room and then we can talk for a little bit.” I go and grab my nail stuff and go back and sit on the bed. 

“You know I’m getting kind of hungry.” 

As soon as the words leave him mouth, his stomach growls. We look at each other and then laugh. 

“Yeah me too.” I say rubbing my stomach. 

“I’ll order us some food and drinks while you start whatever it is you’re doing there.” He picks up the phone and places our order. I’m really sure what he orders for me but oh well. I’m sure it’ll be good. 

After he’s done, he turns back to me. He just sits and watched me for like five minutes. 

“So what is this?” he asks pointing at the bottle I’m holding. 

“It’s nail strengthener. I use it as a base coat.” I finish my last finger, close the bottle, and put it on the bedside. 

“Now what do you do?” He asks. 

“Well first I let it dry and then I add the color.” I smile. 

He opens his mouth to say something when there’s a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

“Room service.” 

“I hate to ask this but for both our sakes can you go into your room till he’s gone?” He whispers. 

“Just a second.” He calls out. 

I nod, gather up anything that looks suspicious and go into my room and quietly close the door. A thought pops into my head. I should put the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on my door. I grab it and open my door to put it on the knob. As soon as I close my door I hear another door open. All of a sudden I hear a knock and “It’s safe.” I open the conjoining door and see food trays on the table. 

“I’m so sorry about asking you to leave, I just..” I hold up a hand to stop him. 

“Harry, I completely understand. I don’t want people to know about this just as much as you don’t. We don’t need the paps finding out about us before we’re ready.” 

He smiles, walks over to me, and engulfs me in a huge hug. 

“Thank you!” He says letting me go. I smile at him. 

“I’m starving. What did you order for me?” I ask walking over to the table. 

“For you Madame, I ordered chicken and pasta with a sweet tea.” He says pulling a chair out for me to sit down in. 

“And for yourself good sir?” I ask as he takes the seat across from me. 

“The same.” He smiles at me. We uncover our food. He picks up his silverware and starts eating. I do the same. 

We eat in silence. 

After we both finish I go to the small sink to wash my hands. He follows me. 

“That was delicious! Good choice.” I say while drying my hands. While I dry mine he’s washing his. 

“Thanks.” He says taking the towel from me. We both walk to the bed and climb up on it. 

I grab the pink polish out from under the covers where I hid it. I give it a little shake and start opening it when Harry asks, “Can I do it?” 

“You want to paint my nails?” I question, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah. I remember painting Gemma and my mom’s nails when I was younger and I wanna see if I still got it.” He says holding his hand out for the bottle. 

“Alrighty then, but only on one condition…” I say before handing the polish over. 

“And what’s that?” 

“I wanna hear about Gemma and your mom.” 

“Deal.” 

I hand him the polish. 

“How many coats do you normally do?” He asks. 

“Two or three, just depends on the color really.” 

“Okay.” And with that he starts painting my nails and telling me wonderful stories about his mom and sister. He doesn’t really mention his dad at all. From what I’ve read his mum and dad divorced in his early teens. That couldn’t have been easy on him. Can’t say I blame him for not talking about him. 

By the time he was done talking he had done all three coats and the top coat. I examine my nails. 

All I can say is, “Wow.” 

“What? Do they look bad?” He asks grabbing my hands to look at his work. 

“No no no! They are perfect! Like seriously!” I say reassuring him. 

“Okay good. I thought I messed up.” He lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Nope. Looks like you still got it.” I say wiggling my fingers at him. This earns me a laugh. 

“So what about you? Do you have any siblings?” He asks. 

“Nope, but I consider Jessie to be my sister.” 

“How long have you known her?” 

“Um probably eleven or twelve years now.” 

“Wow! How old are the two of you?” 

“We both turned twenty one this year.” 

“Oh. Cool.” 

“Oh what?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Harry…” 

It’s just that, I only turned nineteen this year…” 

“And…” 

“And doesn’t that bother you? That I’m two years younger than you?” 

“Why would it?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Harry, I like you for you, not your age, not for your fame. Just you. Okay?” 

“Okay okay. Well I like you, you like me. I think we should do the whole uh dating thing. This can be date number two.” 

“Two? What was one?” 

“Us talking all night at the restaurant.” He says with a goofy smile. 

My heart melts. 

“Aww. You would consider that a date?” 

“Well yeah.” 

“So now that we are officially dating, that means I get to kiss you!” I say all excited. He laughs. It was one of those belly laughs. I could tell that was going to be something I really like about him. I just smile at him. 

Once he stops laughing he says, ”Well yes, you do but not right away.” 

“Aww okay.” I say fake pouting. I try to keep a straight face but his expression wasn’t helping. 

“How about we watch the other movie you brought.” He suggests. 

“Oooo yeah!” I hop off the bed and put Pitch Perfect in the DVD player. As I make my way back to my spot on the bed, Harry already has the remotes in hand and is pushing play. I climb under the covers and once the movie is playing Harry climbs under with me. 

“I’ll be quoting and singing to this movie too…” I warn him. 

He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me in close saying, “That’s okay.” 

Every now and then throughout the movie, I would look at his face. He seems like he’s really enjoying himself. Good! I snuggle up to him and he tightens his arm around my shoulder. 

‘This is nice. I could definitely get used to this’ I think to myself. 

I guess I must have fallen asleep because I jerk awake and the room is pitch black except for a clock by the tv. It reads one seventeen am. I let my eyes adjust to the dark and look around. 

Nope, Harry is nowhere to be seen. I catch something out of the corner of my eye. 

It’s a note. 

Reluctantly, I turn the lamp on. 

The note reads, “Don’t worry. I’m just in your room. I didn’t know if you would be comfortable with us sleeping in the same bed. –Harry.” 

I set the note back down, turn the lamp off, and slowly walk to the doorway. My eyes have readjusted to the dark again and I can see Harry sleeping. I quietly make my way towards the bed. As I get closer I can hear him snoring lightly. I smile to myself. I carefully climb under the covers and scootch as close to him as I can without touching him. I guess he felt the moving cause he rolls over and faces me with his eyes barely open. 

“Hi.” I whisper. 

“Hi.” He says voice hoarse. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” 

“It’s okay.” He lifts the covers up a little and pats the spot right next to him. “Come here.” 

I scoot the last few inches till I can feel the warmth radiating from his body. I snuggle up to him and say, “Mmm toasty.” 

He laughs while wrapping his arms around me to pull me in even closer. Not a minute later he’s sleeping again. I close my eyes and breathe him in. I can barely smell his cologne. 

Slowly but surely I fall asleep. 

I was the first to wake up so I just lay there and watch him sleep. I was probably watching him for a good ten minutes before he finally wakes up. He smiles at me. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

I smile back. We stay in bed for a while longer before we go over to Harry’s room and order us some breakfast. We sit on the bed and talk till the food arrives. Like with dinner, I go into my room so the guy can set up the food. While in my room I straighten up, gather all my belonging, and get changed back into the clothes I arrived in, well at least the capris anyways. Me and my forgetful self didn’t even think to pack another outfit for today. 

I guess while I was getting changed, Harry had the same idea because when I walk through the door he’s got some skinny jeans on and his Ramones t-shirt. We eat and talk until about ten o’clock. 

It turns out Harry has some interview at noon, so he had to go to some pre-interview stuff. Harry is the first to leave, but not before he gives me a kiss on the cheek. 

I wait about ten minutes before I leave my room and go down to the checkout counter to turn in my room key. 

Right as I’m walking out the doors, I get a text from Harry saying he had a wonderful time and can’t wait to do it again. 

I make my way back home and find Jess sitting on the couch; right where I left her. I sit down and tell her all about my wonderful night.

Over the next five months Harry and I continue to have secret little rendezvous’. During those five months a couple things happened. Jessie moved out and into an apartment with her boyfriends of two months; Scott. 

Since Jess moves out, Harry decided to move a few things in, mainly clothes. He tried to come to the apartment as much as possible but we didn’t want to draw too much attention to ourselves so he wasn’t over as much as I’d have liked. 


	7. Chapter 7

But one Tuesday afternoon here I am sitting in bed reading a book when I hear the front door open and then slam shut. I put a book mark in the book and set it down on the bed side table. 

“Harry?” I call out. 

No response. 

Next thing I know Harry comes storming into the room. 

“Babe?” 

He ignored me and walks straight into the closet, rips his shirt off over his head, and throws it on the ground. I watch him while he just stands there staring up at the ceiling. I walk up behind him and slowly work my arms under his and around his waist. I gently rest my cheek on his back. I can hear his heart racing. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” I whisper. 

His head falls. He turns around in my arms and wraps his arms around me. He rests his cheek on the top of my head and sighs. I can still hear his heart beat but it’s finally slowing down. He lets out another sigh and says, “This whole day has been terrible! Practice was horrible. The boys kept bugging me about you. I just couldn’t fucking wait to come home to you.” He pulls back and gives me a small smile. I give him a small kiss on the lips. 

“Aw, I’m sorry babe. But you’re home now and that’s all that matters.” I say giving him a smile. 

He smiles back. I unwrap my arms, take ahold of his hand, and lead him to the bed. We climb up and make ourselves comfortable. He reaches over and pulls me in closer. He has his right arm around my shoulders and his head resting on mine. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on. 

“Let’s see if there is anything good on the telly.” He says as he starts flipping through the channels. 

I just sit here grinning like a fool. I absolutely love when he uses those cute British terms. While he continues to go through the channels, I can’t help but stare up at his face with a goofy smile on mine. 

I start thinking. I can’t believe he chose me. Out of all the other beautiful women out there, he chose me! 

“Love, you know I hate when you stare at me like that.” He chuckles. 

I lean up and kiss his jawline. 

“I know, but I can’t help it. I know we’ve only been together for like five months but I still can’t believe you picked me.” I finally turn my attention to the TV. He had settled for soccer. Soccer wasn’t my favorite sport but he loves watching it and I want him happy, so I wasn’t going to complain. He mutes the TV and turns to me. 

“Skylar, I chose you because I love the way I feel when I’m with you. You make me happier than I've ever been. I know I can be myself when I’m with you. I've never felt this way with any other girl. You are absolutely gorgeous! You are super caring. And as an added bonus, you aren’t a crazy obsessed Directioner!” He finishes. 

“Oh well little do you know, I am a crazy obsessed Directioner.” I smirk at him. 

“Out of everything I just said, that’s all you have to say?” He says looking at me with a hurt look on his face. 

I get up on my knees next to him and grab his hands. 

“Of course not. I love that I make you feel good when you’re with me. I love that I make you happy. I absolutely adore when you act like yourself around me. I LOVE that you think I’m gorgeous. And yes, I am caring.” I smile at him. “Harry, I love that you feel that way about me! I do! I just still have trouble believing that this isn’t a dream and I’m gonna wake up, and you’re gonna be gone. There are plenty of prettier girls out there.” 

I bring one hand up and touch his cheek. We sit here for a couple seconds, just looking into each other’s eyes. 

“Skylar, I’m not going anywhere. I promise. And it doesn’t matter if you think there are prettier girls out there, because I don’t. You are the only one I want.” 

I lean forward and give him a kiss. When I pull back and open my eyes, he’s just smiling at me. I smile back and give him a small peck on the lips and then snuggle back up under his arm. He leans forward slightly and pulls the covers up to our waists. He unmutes the TV, and we sit there for about 15 minutes before something he said earlier pops into my head. 

“Babe?” 

“Hmm?” 

“What did you mean when you said the boys were bugging you about me?” 

“They’re just upset that we’ve been dating for five months and I haven’t introduced you to them yet. And since the media doesn’t know about us or anything about you, neither do the boys.” 

“That is a good question though. Why haven’t we been properly introduced yet?” 

“Cause you’re all mine! And I don’t want you running off with one of them.” 

I laugh. 

“I am all yours. You don’t have to ever worry about me leaving you for one of the, because you are the only one I want.” I finish with a curt head nod. 

“Good!... Well then I guess it’s about time I introduce you to the boys.” 

“How about we have them over for dinner? I can cook up something yummy and then after food, we can all watch some soccer together. How does that sound?” I suggest. 

“Perfect! You are absolutely wonderful! You know that?” 

“Yeah, I know!” I give him a goofy smile. 

“It’s settled then. How does Friday work for you, Love?” 

“Friday is perfect!” 

“You truly are wonderful! I honestly don’t know what I would do if we had never met.” He says kissing my forehead. 

“Well you can thank my best friends for taking me to one of yall’s concerts.” I say going back to watching the game. 

“Who are your best friends?” 

“Jessie, Natalie, and Chloe. You’ve never really met them. You probably don’t remember them from the night we first met.” 

“Well, why don’t you invite them Friday?” 

“How about I meet the boys first and then we’ll plan something else where we can all hang out. I know they would just love to hang out with you guys.” 

“Only as long as it’s just the three of them; one for each of the available boys.” He laughs. God I love it when he laughs. That is definitely one of the many things I love about him. 

“Ha-ha, alrighty then. I’ll meet the boys this Friday, you can meet the girls Tuesday, and then next Friday we can all hang out together. But only if that’s alright with you?” I ask. 

“Works for me.” He smiles down at me. 

“Perfect. I guess tomorrow I can start planning all these shindigs. “ I say smiling back up at him. 

“Shindigs?” He asks with a confused expression on his face. 

“ Yes, shindigs. It’s just another word for get together.” 

“Whatever you say.” He Turns his attention back to the game. It was 10:32pm and the game was almost over. My eyes were getting droopy and Harry seems to notice. 

“Would you like me to turn the telly off?” 

No response. 

“Skylar? Love?” 

He gives me a small shake. 

“Huh? What were you saying?” I ask drowsily. 

“I was asking if you wanted me to turn the telly off so you can sleep.” 

“Oh. No. You can finish the game, just keep holding me and I can sleep just fine.” I smile. 

“I can do that.” He pulls me in closer so we are touching from head to toe. 

“Mmhmm. Just like that!” I say snuggling into his chest. 

He chuckles. 

“Goodnight babe.” 

“Goodnight.” 

I finally drift off. 

Next thing I know I’m speeding down the highway to the hospital. I got a call saying Harry had gotten in a car accident. I have tears streaming down my face. When I get to the hospital I park, not caring if I was crooked or not. 

I run in and ask the last at the front desk what room he is in. 

365\. 

I run up to the elevator, which is taking too long for me so I run up 6 flights of stairs and finally come to his door. 

I wipe my eyes off and try to compose myself before I slowly push the door open. The tears begin to fall again. 

He’s just lying there in bed with a tube down his throat. I pull up a chair next to the bed and carefully take his hand in mine. I place a kiss on his hand and can’t help the tears from falling. 

“Hey babe.” I say. 

It’s the only thing I can get out. I need to slow my breathing down. 

“I’m right here but I need you to come back to me. Please… I need you.” 

I hear the door open but I don’t turn to see who it is. I don’t really care. All I care about is the man on the bed. I feel someone touch my shoulder. I look up and see Harry’s mother. She has tears streaming down her face too. Next to her I’m assuming is his sister, Gemma. They both walk to the other side of the bed and pull chairs up. I hear footsteps and look and see the boys surrounding the bed. Seeing everyone here brings a small smile to my face. I turn back to Harry. 

“Babe, everyone’s here. They all need you just as much as I do. Your mum needs you Harry. You’re sister needs you. The boys need you… I need you. Please don’t leave me.” 

His heart monitor starts beeping sporadically. 

“NURSE!” I scream. “NURSE.” 

A nurse comes flying into the room and moves us all away from the bed. Doctors and nurses fill the room. 

Liam takes me into his arms and tries to console me. I keep shaking my head saying “Harry, please.” over and over again. 


	8. Chapter 8

I hear someone say, “Skylar. It’s alright. I’m right here Love.” 

I open my eyes and I’m lying back in bed. Harry is looking down at me with a worried look on his face. It was just a dream. No; a nightmare. I sit up and pull him into a hug. Silent tears rolling down my face. 

“Oh Harry… I just had the worst dream. You were in a car accident and then at the hospital you started to slip away from me.” I bury my face in his neck and breath him in, making sure he’s really here. 

“I'm not going anywhere!” 

He hugs me tightly and pulls me onto his lap. We sit like this for about 10 minutes before I start yawning. I work my way off his lap. We both lay back down. He the big spoon; I the little. He starts rubbing circles on my arm while quietly singing to me. I slowly drift into a peaceful sleep. 

When I wake up I find that I'm alone in bed. I can hear some noise coming from the other room so I climb out of bed and walk to the door and open it. There he is in the kitchen making breakfast. I lean up against the door frame just watching him work his way around the kitchen. Whatever he’s cooking smells wonderful. I walk to the table and sit so I can continue to watch him work. He smiles when he sees me. 

“Morning.” He says with another smile. 

“Good morning.” 

“Any more bad dreams?” 

“Nope.” 

“Good.” 

“It smells so good! What are you cooking?” I ask. 

“Stuff for breakfast burritos.” 

Once he finishes cooking everything, he joins me at the table with two plates fill of yummy food. We eat in silence, except for the occasional “Mmmm.” 

After we’re done eating, we do the dishes, and go back to the bedroom to get ready for the day. Harry has an interview today and I have an article to work on. I also have to plan our little get togethers. 

I throw on some comfy clothes and go sit at my desk to get to work. 

I try to concentrate but it’s kind of hard with Harry bustling about making quite a bit of noise, so I just turn and watch him. I think he could feel me watching him because he stops what he’s doing and looks at me. 

I smile at him. 

“What?” He asks with a small smile. 

“Oh nothing, you’re just so cute. I can’t stop watching you.” 

His smile gets bigger as he walks over to me. He bends down and gives me a kiss. 

“Actually, it’s a little hard to concentrate when I can hear you moving around.” I smile up at him. 

“Oh. I see… I knew I wasn’t cute.” He says faking a pouty face. He starts to turn away from me but I quickly stand up and make him face me. He has his arms crossed and is looking down at me with his pathetic pouty face. I can’t help but giggle. 

“Aww babe, you know that I think you are too cute for words.” 

He tries to keep a straight face but can’t. He wraps his arms around me chuckling. 

“Yeah, I do know.” He kisses the top of my head. “Okay well shall I finish getting read so you can get back to work?” 

He gives me another kiss and gets back to getting dressed. I sit back down and just watch him. 

Once he’s done he come over to me, gives me a kiss goodbye, and leaves. After I hear the front door close and lock I turn back to my laptop. 

I work on my article for a good three hours before I decide to call it quits for the day. I stretch and look at the clock. 

12:46pm. Lunch time! 

I walk into the kitchen to make myself some lunch. As I’m about to open the cabinet with the plates, I notice a note propped up against the coffee maker. 

I read it. 

“Hey love, 

I just wanted to say that I hope you have a good day and don’t work too hard. :) I should be back around 6:30. 

-Harry.” 

I get this huge smile on my face. I set it back down and proceed to make my lunch which consists of a sandwich, chips, and an apple. 

After I finish my lunch I figure I need to start planning all our get togethers. I guess for the guys I can make a lot of finger foods since we plan on watching some soccer. And for when Harry meets the girls, I'm thinking of making lasagna and chef salad. Since the girls and I aren’t huge soccer fans, I figure we can just talk or play a game or something. As for when we all hang out together, I have absolutely no idea what to do for food. 

Oh well, I still have a week and a half left. 

Alright, now that I have the general idea for food, I need to create a grocery list. I grab a pen and a pad of paper and start writing. 

“Boys Meal: 

Little Smokeys 

BBQ Sauce 

Veggie Tray 

Pizza Bagels 

Mini Burgers 

Girls Meal: 

Family Size Lasagna 

Garlic Bread 

Lettuce 

Cucumbers 

Croutons 

Baconbits” 

That’s all I can think of for now so I leave the list on the edge of the counter and go back to the bedroom. I glance at the clock. 

1:52pm. 

A bath sounds like a good idea right about now so I walk into the bathroom and start the bath; making sure to add my bubbles. While the tub is filling up, I gather up some clean clothes and my ipod dock. I put everything on the dresser and just as I'm about to play some music I realize I forgot the most important thing; my ipod. DUH! 

I grab my ipod off my desk, dock it, and play some One Direction. Harry doesn’t know that I sometimes jam out to some 1D when he’s not around. I laugh to myself at the thought of him finding out. 

I strip out of my clothes and climb into the tub. Once it’s full enough I shut the water off and sink down till the bubbles hit my chin and start humming along to the songs as the play. 

I’m not sure how long I've been in here before I hear someone knocking on the wall next to the opening leading to the bathroom. I'm confused as to who it could be. I mean it can really only be two people, Jess or Harry, and Harry said he won’t be home till 6:30 so it has to be Jess. 

I call out, ”Come in.” 

Much to my surprise it’s Harry peaking his head around the corner. He has one of his hands covering his eyes, which causes me to giggle at him. 

“It’s not 6:30 already is it?” I ask. He laughs. 

“Nope, it’s only 3. We got to leave early.” He says, hand still covering his eyes. 

“Harry, you can uncover your eyes. There are plenty of bubbles left.” 

He slowly removes his hand and his eyes land on me, neck deep in bubbles. He smiles and starts walking towards me. 

“How was your day?” I ask. 

“It was alright. The boys accidentally let slip that I’m seeing someone so the interviewer started asking me questions.” 

“Aww, I'm sorry babe.” He was sitting on the toilet now. 

“It’s okay. It’s to be expected and it’ll only get worse once we go public, and… Wait a minute. What is that playing?” 

“Oh, um nothing.” I say as he walks to my dock and looks at what’s currently playing. 

“Kiss You by One direction… Really babe?” 

I start blushing and say, “What? I like being able to hear your voice when you’re not here and besides after my nightmare last night it’s helped keep me calm.” 

He walks over to the tub and sits on the edge. He carefully leans over me and leans down to give me a kiss. It’s a gentle, sweet kiss. 

“Okay, well I will go to the living room so you can get out and get dressed.” 

He stands up and is about to walk away when I quickly grab his hand. He looks down at me confused. I smile up at him and pucker up my lips. He chuckles and kneels next to the tub. He slowly leans in and gently places his lips on mine. He doesn’t pull away right away. Even though it’s a gentle kiss he puts so much passion into it. 

He slowly pulls back, looks me in the eyes, and smiles. He gives me one more small peck, stands up, and leaves. I climb out and pull the plug so the water drains. I wrap myself in a towel and walk over to the dock and turn the music off. 

I grab my polka dot pants and Rangers t-shirt and get changed. I hang my towel up and walk out into the living room. The TV is on but I can’t see Harry anywhere. I walk over to the couch and there he is lying down. I walk over to where his head is and he automatically sits up a bit so I can sit down. Once I get comfortable, he lays back down with his head in my lap. 

I start to gently massage his scalp and twirl his hard around my fingers. While I play with his hair he plays with my free hand. I get so caught up in the TV show I absentmindedly stop playing with his hair. 

I hear a “hmmph.” I smile and start playing with his hair again, causing his eyes to flutter shut. He absolutely love having his hair played with. I push some hair out of his face which causes him to smile. I look down at him for a couple more seconds before turning back to the TV. After about ten minutes I hear some soft snores coming from Harry. I smile and continue playing with his hair because I honestly think I enjoy it just as much as he does. 

I watch a few more episodes of whatever this show is and then decide it’s time to wake Harry up. I stop running my fingers through his fair thinking it’ll wake him but to no avail he’s still snoring. I start rubbing his arm and whispering his name. 

He slowly starts to wake up. He stretched and makes some strange noise that I can’t help but laugh at. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” I say pushing some hair out of his face. 

“How long was I asleep for?” 

“Almost two hours.” 

“That’s all? It felt longer.” 

“Yep, that’s all. Are you hungry?” 

“Yeah, I am. Are you?” 

“Starving.” 

“Alright. I’ll go make us some dinner.” He says getting up. I turn the TV off and then turn to watching him walk to the kitchen. 

“What are you gonna make?” 

“I was thinking chicken and pasta. Do you remember the first time we had chicken and pasta together?” He asks. 

I laugh and reply with, “Of course I remember.” 

“Oh really. Then when was it?” He asks as he starts cooking. 

“It was our second date. The first night we stayed at the hotel.” 

“I’m glad you remember. Which date has been your favorite?” 

“That’s a tough question.” 

“It can’t be that hard.” He chuckles. 

“It really is. They’ve all be amazing, but I think my all-time favorite date would have to be the very first one.” I watch him as I respond. He’s looking at me and I can see that he wants to say something but is holding back. 

“What?” I ask, trying to see if he’ll tell me. 

“Nothing.” 

“What?” 

“It’s just funny because to be honest that’s my favorite date as well.” He says looking back down at the food he’s cooking. I get up, walk to the dining room table, and take a seat so I can watch him. 

“Why is it your favorite?” I ask. 

“It’s my favorite because it’s the first day I got to spend time with you and it’s the same night I got to know you. Why is it yours?” He says all that without looking up. 

“Wells it’s mine because it’s when I got to know you for you, not as a boy band member and because it’s something I’ve wanted to do since I started really liking One Direction…… And……” He looks up at my slight pause. “…because you were always my number one favorite.”


	9. Chapter 9

He gets this goofy grin at my last comment.

“Really now?”

“Well I was originally a Liam’s girl but that didn’t last very long.”

“Well I’m glad you changed sides.” He says looking back down.

“Ha ha changed sides? You make it sound like a good-evil thing.”

“Well I’m good and Liam is evil so.” He says never looking up from the stove.

“I'm going to tell him you said that.”

“When?”

“In two days when the boys come over.” His head shoots up.

“Shit! Well I doubt you’ll remember.”

“Oh we’ll see about that.”

“Whatever you say love.”

We sit in silence for a couple minutes while he finishes cooking.

“I love when you cook.” I say as he sets the plates down on the table.

“Well I love cooking for you so it’s a win-win.” He says taking the seat opposite me. 

I guess we are hungrier than we thought because we eat in silence. I finish eating first so I just sit and watch him, thinking to myself. The first thought that comes to mind is that the way he chews is adorable! Ha! I bet if I said that aloud to anyone they would think I'm strange but who cares! Harry takes the last bite of chicken and lets out a satisfied sigh. I stand up, walk over to him, and give him a kiss.

“Thanks for dinner babe.” I say grabbing the plates.

“You are more than welcome.” He says as I walk to the sink.

After rinsing off the plates I put them in the dishwasher. I grab a couple containers, put the leftovers away, and then rinse out the pans. I consider hand-washing them, but I'm feeling lazy so I just put them in the dishwasher with everything else. The only dishes in there are from tonight so I decide not to run it. I wipe down the counter tops before calling it quits.

I look up to say something and notice Harry isn’t out here anymore. I'm guessing he decided to go into the bedroom. Sure enough, I walk through the door and there he is lounging on the bed in nothing but his boxers. He smiles at me as I walk into the room and then pats the spot next to him. 

“Let me change and I’ll be right there.” I say as I walk into the closet. I pull the folding panels out so I can have a little privacy. I get changed, put the folding panels away, and hop up on the bed next to Harry. I grab my book off the bedside before snuggling up under his arm. I read for what feels like an hour before a random thought pops into my head. 

“Harry?”

“Hmm.”

“When do I get to meet your family?”

“When would you like to meet them?”

“Preferably sooner rather than later. Do they even know about me?”

“My mum, Gemma, and stepdad do. I haven’t told my pops yet. Don’t talk to him as often as I do mum, Gemma, and Robin.”

“What do they know about me?”

“Well they know your first name, they know I really care about you, and that I really REALLY like you. They also know that we’ve been together for almost five months now.”

“Oh. Cool.” I smile and go back to my book.

“They are anxious to me you though. They just want you to be ready to meet them, so they aren’t pushing it.”

“Aww. That’s sweet of them… You do want me to meet them though right?” I ask looking at him. I set my book down.

“Of course I do! What kind of question is that? I’m actually quite hurt that you’d even ask that.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you or anything. It’s just this is the first time we’ve talked about it so I wasn’t sure. I mean I know we’ve only been together for five months but I also know how important they are to you and maybe I'm just a little scared that they won’t like me. And then I get to thinking that if they didn’t like me, would you still date me and…”

“Skylar stop!” He says cutting me off. “They will love you! I know they will. Don’t you think I'm worried that your family won’t like me? I want to be accepted just as much as you do.”

“Who wouldn’t accept you? You are so sweet and caring and not to mention cute. But I’m sorry that I doubted that you wanted me to meet your family. I’ve just always had this fear that my guy’s family won’t like me.”

“I think that’s a fear everyone has love. I really do want you to meet them. I just want you to be ready.. So on that note, when would you like to?” He asks.

“Well I think before we go public would be best, so they have a chance to meet me before the world does so how about…” I pause as I climb off the bed and look at my planner. “The day after we all hang out so Saturday the fourteenth?” I set my planner back down and climb back up on the bed.

“Works for me. I’ll call mum tomorrow and ask if it works for them.”

“Okay. Sounds good… and again I’m sorry for doubting that you wanted me to meet them.” I say picking my book up.

“No. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize how scared you were.” He says kissing my temple.

“No more doubting.” I say smiling up at him.

“No more doubting.” He repeats as he puts his arm back around my shoulder. He grabs the remote from the bedside and starts flipping through the programmes until he ends up on Downton Abbey. 

I read for a little while longer before I put the book down and lay down facing towards Harry. I glance up at him and see he’s pretty engulfed in the show so I close my eyes and try to fall asleep. All of a sudden I reel Harry start rubbing my back. I smile and let out a small sigh. I hear him chuckle. I can finally feel myself falling asleep. 

I roll over and come face to face with a sleeping Harry. I can see some light coming from under the door so it’s got to be bright outside. I glance at the clock. 10:37am. Wow I can’t believe we’ve slept in this late. I’m not entirely sure if Harry has anything to do today but I'm sure if he did he would have set an alarm. I just lay there and watch him sleep. He probably sleeps for another half an hour before he finally wakes up.

He looks at me and smiles.

“Good morning beautiful.” He says voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

“It is a good morning.” I say pushing some hairs off his forehead.

“So what’s the plan for the day?”

“Well I gotta do some grocery shopping but other than that nothing. Do you not have to do anything today?”

“Nope. A few of the boys are doing an interview but I got out of it.” He says with a big grin.

“Well I’m glad you did.”

“Me too.”

“You hungry?” I ask.

“Yeah.”

“Since it’s almost lunch time how does spaghetti sound?”

“Sounds yummy.” He says rubbing his stomach.

“Okay well I need to look over my grocery list and add the spaghetti stuff to it so you can relax and I’ll go double check everything.”

“Okay. I do need to shower though.”

“Yeah you do! Peeyou! You stink! Ha just kidding. But you shower, I’ll go over the list and see if I missed anything.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. I do not stink!”

“I know.. You smell wonderful!”

“You bet your arse I do.”

“Go shower!”

“Okay. Okay.” He says as he climbs out of bed. He makes his way to the closet to get his clothes. He sets them on the dresser and walks to the shower to turn the water on. As he turns to get a towel he notices that I’m watching him so he walks over to me.

“What?” He asks as he leans on the bed.

“Nothing.”

“It’s got to be something.”

“Really. It’s nothing. I'm just happy, that’s all.” He leans in and gives me a kiss. He has a way of putting so much passion into a small kiss that I had never experienced before.

“Go shower.” I say. He smiles, turns, and walks away. I follow him into the closet so I can get my clothes. I'm not really watching him anymore but once I have my clothes I glance him way and all my eyes land on is his bare ass. My mouth drops! I quickly turn and walk into the bedroom and pull the folding panels so I can freak out without him seeing.

“HOLY FUCK!” I whisper to myself. I’m so glad all I saw was him ass. I don’t know what I would have done had I seen his penis.

I start getting dressed. Normally it’s an easy task but right now, not so much. It takes me 3 tries to get my shirt of properly. Now putting my pants on is fairly easy because all I have to remember is the zipper goes in the front. 

Once I’m completely dressed I grab a pen off my desk and walk into the kitchen to go over the list. I sit at the table and read over the list. I sit here for a good 20 minutes trying to think of anything else I might need.

All of a sudden I feel a pair of lips against my neck that cause me to smile.

“Did you get everything?” He asks sitting down across from me.

“I don’t know. I can’t think of anything I missed. Here.” I say handing him the list. He reads it over.

“What are we going to drink?”

“Ah shit! Uh I guess I can make some sweet tea. Do they like lemonade?”

“Pretty sure. They definitely like beer, so that would be a good idea.”

“Okay..” I say taking the list back. “So lemonade mix and beers. And spaghetti stuff for lunch.”

“Sounds good. How about this, I’ll go buy the groceries while you go take a nice bath.” 

“Now that sounds real good. Let me add the ground beef, noodles, sauce, garlic bread, lemonade mix, and beers..” I say as I write the things down.

“Okay. Now give me the list and go relax.”

“Okay. Okay. Just don’t forget anything.”

“Would I do that?”

“I don’t know. Now leave before I decide to do it.”

“Leaving.” He says giving me a kiss. I watch him as he walks to the door and opens it. He blows me a kiss before walking through and closing it behind him.

I stand up and walk into the bedroom. It smells good in here, like Harry’s cologne. I take a few deep breaths before walking into the bathroom. I see a bubble bath has already been drawn for me. I smile. He is the sweetest. I take my phone out and send him a text.

“Thanks for getting the bath ready for me :)”

A couple seconds later I get a reply.

“Anything for you babe :*”

I set my phone on the dresser, strip out of my clothes, and set them on the dresser as well. I throw my hair up in a bun on the top of my head and climb into the tub. It’s the perfect temperature. I don’t know how he knew but damn he’s good. I lean back and relax. I start thinking about how I hope tomorrow goes. Harry keeps assuring me that the boys will love me. I really hope he’s right. I know they are the brothers he never had and I know how much they mean to him. 

I reach up and grab a washcloth off the towel rack. I dunk it under the water, wring it out a bit, fold it up, and cover my eyes with it. It helps me to relax even more as my mind begins to wander. I think back to earlier when I got a glimpse of Harry’s ass. Man does he have a good ass. It might not be like Louis’ but it’s still cute. 

I don’t know how long I have been in here daydreaming before I start smelling something. At first I think I'm dreaming but I take the washcloth away from my face and take a deep breath. Yep. I can smell garlic bread. 

I pull the plug so the water drains and climb out of the tub. I dry off and get dressed back in my clothes from earlier. I hang up my wet towel, grab my phone, and walk into the bedroom. The first thing I notice is the door is closed. I don’t remember closing it. I walk over and open it.

My mouth drops. The table is all set. Complete with candles and a vase with flowers in it. Harry has his back to me as he works over the stove. I walk over to him as quietly as I can and wrap my arms around his torso.

“Have a nice bath?” He asks.

“Why yes I did. I thought I was gonna make the spaghetti?”

“Well I figured you’ll be doing most of the preparing tomorrow so I can cook today.”

“Aww look at you being thoughtful. Thank you for this.”

“I can be thoughtful sometimes. Now go sit down. It’s ready.”

“Yes sir.” I say as I let him go and take a seat with my back to him. I hear him open the fridge and then close it. Next thing I know he’s standing next to me with a bottle of white wine in his hands.

“What’s this?”

“Well I want you to relax. And wine goes good with spaghetti. But after dinner we can just relax for the rest of the day watching movies and what not.” He says popping the cork. I grab my glass off the table and hold it out to him. He takes it and fills it about 3/4ths of the way up. He hands it back, I set it down, and grab his glass. He fills it up and hands it back. I set it down back where I got it from as he sets the bottle on the counter. He then grabs the pot off the stove and walks next to me. 

“Milady.” He says holding the pot of spaghetti out to me. I nod. He serves me some and then himself.

“Why thank you kid sir.” I say with a smile. He walks back to the kitchen, sets the pot down, and grabs 2 pieces of garlic bread. He sets one on my plate and the other on his and then takes his seat. He grabs his wine glass and holds it up.

“A toast.” He says as I grab mine and do the same.

“A toast. To what?”

“To uhz. To five wonderful months tomorrow. And to you for making me happier than I think I’ve ever been.”

“To us and five wonderful months together and to many more.”

“Amen.” He says holding his glass out to me.

I clink my glass with his and then we both take a sip.

“Mmmm this is really good wine.” I say.

“I was hoping you’d like it… Well dig it.” He says setting his drink down. I set my drink down as well and take a bite.

“Mmmm this is really good as well. Good job babe.” I say smiling.

“Thanks.” He says with a mouth full of half-chewed spaghetti.

All throughout lunch we talk about anything and everything. We even go through the whole bottle of wine without even realizing it. Once we are both done eating I stand up and go stand behind Harry. I lean down, wrap my arms around his shoulders, and rest my chin on his shoulder.

“Thank you for lunch and the wine. Too bad there isn’t any more left.” I say. 

“Oh but there is. I bought three bottles.” He says planting a small kiss on my cheek.

“Really?” I ask moving to where I can see his face.

“Yep.” He says with a small nod and smile.

He stands up and starts to collect up our dirty dishes. 

“What are you doing? The cook doesn’t do the dishes.” I say trying to take the dishes from him.

“Today he does. Today is your day to relax so let me do the dishes while you go get changed into something comfortable. Then after you’re comfy go pick out anything you want and we’ll watch it. Okay?”

“Butt…” He holds up a hand to stop me.

“Ah ah ah. No buts.. You are going to be stressing and preparing things tomorrow so today is your relax day. Okay? Do this for me?” He asks making a pouty face.

“Okay, okay. I give.” I say giving him a kiss.

“Thank you.”

I walk away into the bedroom and straight to the closet. I pick out a pair of his boxers and his Ramones shirt and get changed. Now it’s time to pick out some movies. I sit down on the floor in front of our dvd collection. Do I want comedy? Romance? Action? Horror? Why not some of each? I pick The Princess Diaries 1 and 2, The Avengers, Iron Man 3, and Mama. I look over our collection one more time before I gather up my choices and make my way to the living room. I set the movies on the entertainment center and put The Princess Diaries 1 in the dvd player. I grab the remotes and get everything ready. I kneel and lean on the back of the couch and watch as Harry finishes up the dishes. 

“Okay. I’m done. Now let me get comfy and I’ll be right there.” He says glancing my way with a smile.

“No rush.” I say as he walks into the bedroom.

A couple seconds later I hear, “Hey babe?”

“Yeah..” I call out. He walks to the doorway shirtless looking a little upset.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

“Have you seen my Ramones shirt?”

“You mean this one?” I say sitting up so he can see it.

“Yes I mean that one.” He says walking over to me.

“Would you like it?” I ask with a small smirk as I slowly start lifting it up revealing my stomach.

“As tempting as it is to have you take the shirt off I’ll let you keep it. It looks good on you anyways.” He says pushing it back down. He leans in and gives me a kiss before saying, “I’ll find a different one to wea… Hey are those my boxers too?”

“Yep. You said get comfy. And this is super comfy.” I say gesturing to my outfit.

“That I did. You look awfully sexy in my clothes I must say. I can definitely picture……” He stops himself short.

“Picture what?”

“Stuff…”

“Mmhmm.. But thanks for saying I look sexy in guys boxers. Now go get changed so we can cuddle.”

“Alright. I’m going. Don’t have to tell me twice.” He says walking back into the bedroom. I hop off the couch, grab a bottle of wine from the fridge, and pop the cork. I grab two new wine glasses and make my way back to the couch. I set the glasses down and fill them up about 3/4ths of the way.

Just as I’m about to stand up, Harry appears behind the couch and asks, “Are we all set?”

“Uh actually I was just about to go grab the blanket from the bed. Can you go get it please?” I ask.

“Course.” He says walking back into the bedroom and returns with the blanket. He walks around and takes his usual place on the couch. I grab the remotes and hand them to him, “Put these on the side table, would ya please?”

He takes them and does as I ask. I grab the glasses of wine and hand him one.

“To relaxation.” I say.

“To relaxation.” He repeats.

We clink our glasses, take a sip, and lean back making ourselves comfortable. He sets his glass down, picks up the dvd remote and says, “Ready?”

“Hit it.”

He hits play, sets the remote down and pulls me in close. I grab the blanket and cover us with it as the intro to the movie plays. I take a few sips of my wine and hold it out to him. Without being asked he takes it and sets it next to his. 

We pretty much stay on the couch for the rest of the day. Getting up occasionally to change movies, get some snacks, or use the restroom. About halfway through Mama I must have fallen asleep because I vaguely remember Harry turning off the TV, picking me up, and carrying me to the bed. He sets me down, goes back out, turns all the lights off, closes the bedroom door, and comes back to bed. We both drift off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other’s arms.


	10. Chapter 10

“Skylar, it’s time to wake up.” Harry says while lightly rubbing my arm.

“I don’t wanna!” I roll over.

“But the guys are coming over today remember?”

My eyes snap open and I sit up in bed real fast.

“Oh God! What time is it?”

“Calm down babe. It’s only 10:30.”

I let out a sigh of relief and lay back down.

“Are you hungry?” Harry asks.

“Starving.” I say looking over at him with a smile.

“Good. Stay right here.”

With that he walks out of the room and returns a few minutes later carrying a lap tray. I sit up and scootch over till I'm close enough to the edge of the bed so he doesn’t have to struggle to set it down over my legs. He sets the tray down, walks around to the other side of the bed, and climbs up in.

On the tray there is a little vase with a flower, a large cup of orange juice, a plate with 2 slices of toast, another plate with quite a bit of eggs, a plate with some bacon, a bowl of oatmeal, and 2 sets of silverware on top of 2 napkins.

“I hope you’re planning on eating some of this too.” I gesture to all the food.

“Course I am.” He says as he flicks the TV on. As soon as he finds something to watch he grabs a fork and digs in. We eat in silence until almost all the food is gone.

“So what’s the plan for the day?”

“Well I’m going to shower and get ready around 2. Then after that I was gonna start getting everything ready. And while I’m getting everything perfect, you are gonna shower and get ready. Uhh and then once everything is perfect hopefully the boys will be here. But until 2 comes around we can just relax and cuddle in bed.”

“I like the sound of that. Are you done eating?”

“Yep. I’m stuffed now. Thanks for breakfast in bed.” I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

“Anything for you.. You stay here while I go do the dishes.”

“How about I help so they can get done faster and we can come back to bed faster?”

“I want you to relax.”

“I relaxed yesterday remember?”

“I know but…”

“Ah no buts. I’m helping because I want to get you back in bed faster.”

“Well when you put it like that.” He says with a smirk.

He gets out of bed first and comes around my side to take the tray. We both go into the kitchen and get started on the dishes. I start hand washing them as Harry puts the little leftovers away. Once he’s done with that he starts drying the dishes I’ve washed. It takes us probably about 10 minutes to get all the dishes washed, dried, and put away. I wipe down the counters real quick and head back into the bedroom. 

Right as I’m about to climb up in bed I get the overwhelming need to pee. I pull the folding panels out and use the restroom before Harry asks, “Whatcha doing in there?”

“Using the restroom, what’s it to ya?”

“Nothing I was just curious.”

“What time is it?” I call out.

“11:20”

“Kay.”

I dry my hands, put the folding panels back, and hop in bed with Harry, who has already made himself comfy. I situate myself under his arm. As we sit here watching TV my mind starts to wander back to the view I had yesterday of Harry’s ass. I start to giggle. 

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“It can’t be nothing. In the five months we’ve been together I don’t think I’ve ever heard you make that noise.”

“Honestly?”

“Please.”

“Well I was just, uh… thinking about your butt.”

“My butt?”

“Yeah… I got a glimpse of your bare ass yesterday right before you got in the shower.”

“Ohh… And?”

“And what?”

“You can’t have seen my arse and have nothing to say about it.”

“Oh I had something to say to myself yesterday.”

“Really? And what was that?”

“Ha well I’d rather not say.”

“Please babe. I want to know what ya think of my ass.” 

“Fine. Yesterday I said holy fuck.”

“Was it a good or bad holy fuck?”

“Oh it was a good one. Your butt is so cute and round and perfect.”

“You really think so? You don’t think it’s too small?”

“Nope, I think it’s just right.”

“Good.” He says, leans down, and gives me a kiss. It’s a short but sweet kiss. I glance at the clock. It’s almost noon. We still have a whole two hours before I need to shower. I don’t want to just sit around for two hours but I don’t know what else there is to do. I guess I don’t really have a choice so I make the most of it and snuggle up close to Harry. 

I don’t pay attention to the TV much. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and start day dreaming. I guess my day dreaming must have turned into real dreaming because next thing I know Harry is rubbing my arm saying, “Skylar, time to wake up love. It’s 1:50.”

I do a little stretch.

“Have a good nap?”

“Why yes I did.”

“Have any good dreams?”

“I don’t remember what I dreamt about, why?”

“Oh cause you kept moaning my name.”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely.”

“Oh my God! That’s so embarrassing.” I say covering my face with both my hands.

“I really wanna know what the dream was.”

“Yeah, so do I. But even if I remembered I probably wouldn’t tell you anyways.”

“Aww. Why not?”

“Cause if I was moaning your name then it was probably a pretty intense dream. Once that should be kept private.” I say uncovering my face and climbing out of bed.

“No wait, you can’t just leave now.”

“Oh yes I can. I have to shower.” I start unfolding the panels. 

“Can I join?” He asks with a smug look.

“No.” And with that I complete block the door way so he can’t see into the bathroom.

“Can I come in? I have to use the loo.”

“No! Go use the other bathroom.”

I turn the water on to just the right temperature, strip out of my clothes, and get in under the warm running water. I take care of my business, shut the water off, step out of the shower, and wrap myself in a towel. I put my hair up in my turbie twist. I pick out my clothes and get changed. I put the folding panels away. I look at the clock real quick. It’s 2:31. 

Good. I have enough time left to take my time with my hair and makeup. But it’s not like I really need a whole lot of time for my makeup. All I’m going to put on is mascara and eyeliner. My hair may take a little more time since I have to dry it, but even then. I decide to do my makeup first since it will take the least amount of time. 

Once I think my makeup is perfect, I take my hair down out of the turbie twist. Now comes the tough part. Trying to decide how I want to actually do my hair. Do I want it down? Up? Half up?

“Harry?”

I can hear him walking around the living room and then his head pops in the door way. 

“Yes?”

“I need your opinion. Should I wear my hair up? Down? Or half up?”

“First of all, you look beautiful no matter how you wear your hair. Secondly, the guys won’t care how your hair is. And thirdly, think about what will be comfortable for you all night. If it’s down you’ll have to keep pushing it out of your face. If it’s half up, it’ll be on your neck all night. If it’s up, well I don’t know.” He says as he walks over to me till he is standing behind the chair I'm sitting in.

“Firstly, thank you. Secondly, I know they won’t care. And thirdly, all valid and good points. I think I’ll go with up so I don’t have to deal with it all night.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” He says pushing the hair away from my neck so he can leave small kisses on it. I close my eyes, tilt my head to the side so he has more access, and just concentrate on the feel of his lips on my neck.

“You should probably stop now or I might consider cancelling tonight.” I say with a soft moan.

“What would be so wrong with that?” He says between kisses.

“I’m pretty sure the boys wouldn’t be… Okay… You have to stop…” I say turning around so he can’t reach my neck anymore. He gives me sad eyes and a pouty face.

“Babe, as much as I don’t want you to stop you need to. The boys would probably be very upset if we cancel tonight. Besides, I’m going to have to start preparing the food soon.”

“Fine… But we are going to have a night all to ourselves real soon.”

“How about this. How about after all these get togethers we have planned are done we can have a whole week all to ourselves. How does that sound?”

“It sounds like a long ways away.”

“It’s only…” I count in my head how many days he’d have to wait. “It’s only ten days. And after those ten days you will have me for a whole week. Do you think you can manage that?”

“I’ll get you for a whole week?”

“Yep.”

“No work?”

“Nope.”

“No your friends or mine or ours?”

“Nope.”

“Just a whole week of us locked up in this apartment?”

“If that’s what you want then yes.”

“Alright deal.” He says holding his hand out. I take his hand in mine and give it one firm shake.

“Would you like to seal it with a kiss?” I ask smirking.

“Gladly.” He leans in and presses his lips to mine. I can feel him smile, which in return causes me to smile. We break apart.

“Why don’t you go shower?” I suggest.

“Trying to get rid of me, are ya?”

“Yes. You keep distracting me.”

“Fine. I’ll go shower.” He gives me one last small kiss before walking into the bathroom. I smile and shake my head as he makes weird faces at me as he slowly pulls the folding panels out. As soon as he has them pulled all the way out I laugh to myself and roll my eyes. I put my hair up in a high, not too tight, ponytail. 

Now that I'm completely dressed and made up I can go and start getting the food ready. 

The first thing I get cooking are the little smokeys. I put them in the crock pot, cover them in BBQ sauce, and let them warm up while I prepare the rest of the good. The veggie trays can stay in the fridge but I need to start cooking the pizza bagels and mini burgers so they will be done in time.

I turn the oven on to the appropriate temperature. While it heats up I get out all the baking sheets I have, the aluminum foil, frozen pizza bagels and the mini burger patties. 

It takes me till 4:30 to have all the pizza bagels and burgers cooked. I shut the oven off, make sure all the food is covered, and then start straightening everything up. I wipe down all the visible surfaces. Straighten up the couches and chairs. Make sure there are no super personal things out in the open.

I look at the living room clock. 4:59.

“Harry, will you please hurry. They’ll be here any minute now.” I call out, making sure he can hear me. 

“I’m almost done.” He calls back.

I finish straightening up the living room and then move onto the kitchen to make sure all the food is perfect. I know they’re boys and won’t care but I still feel like it needs to be perfect. All of a sudden I feel a pair of hands work their way around my waist.

“Everything looks perfect babe. The boys won’t care if one little this is out of place. I know I don’t. I mean we’re boys for goodness sake.” He says with his head on my shoulder.

“I know… I know. I just want everything to be perfect. I want them to like me and approve.”

“They will love you and they already approve. They can see how happy you make me and they just want me to be happy.”

“Okay. Okay… Let’s go relax on the couch until they get here.”

“Sounds good.” He takes ahold of my hand and leads me to the couch. We sit there in a comfortable silence for about 10 minutes before someone knocks on the door. I take a deep breath before getting up to answer the door.

“How about I answer and then introduce you?”

“I’d like that.”

We walk to the door. Harry opens it and there is Niall.

“Hey mate! Come on in.” Harry gestures for him to come in. After Niall is in, Harry closes the door and comes to stand next to me.

“Niall, I would like to introduce you to Skylar.”

Niall smiles and holds his hand out for me to shake. I place my hand in his and instead of shaking hands he pulls me into a hug.

“It’s nice to finally meet you!”

“It’s nice to finally meet you too.” I say with a laugh.

As soon as ‘too’ leaves my mouth there is another knock at the door. Niall lets me go and we watch as Harry answers it.

In walks Liam, Louis, and Zayn. They walking and stand next to Niall. Harry walks back to me and says, ”Guys I’d like you to, finally, meet Skylar.”

They all smile and say hi. I say hi back and do the little nervous wave. We all stand there in a semi-awkward silence for a minute before Harry speaks up.

“So how was the drive over?”

“I hit a bit of traffic but nothing too bad..” Louis says first.

The others all chime in with yeah’s.

“Hey Niall.” I speak up.

“Yeah.” He turns to look at me.

“You know what channel football is on?”

“Course.”

I walk around the boys and grab the remote of the coffee table. I turn around to walk about to the boys and walk straight into Niall.

“Ooff! Sorry, didn’t realize you followed me.” I say with a small laugh.

“It’s alright.” He says chuckling.

“Here.” I say handing him the remote. He turns the TV on and mutes it.

I look over at Harry as he talks with the others. A second after my eyes land on him, he looks at me and smiles. He turns back to the guys but I just can’t stop watching him. 

“You really like him, don’t ya?” Niall says quietly causing me to snap out of it.

“Huh? Sorry. What’d you say?” I look up at Niall.

“I said you really like him don’t ya?”

“How can you tell?” I ask, looking back at Harry for a second.

“The smile you had on your face when you were looking at him.” He says with a small smile.

“Ah. Blasted smile!” I laugh. He laughs too.

“Do ye love him?”

“What!?... I mean we’ve only been together for five months so isn’t it too early to know?”

“You do, don’t you?”

“What? No… I don’t…” He gives me this look that says he knows I'm lying.

“Fine. Yes I do. But you can’t tell him Niall!”

“I won’t.”

“Swear.”

“I swear!”

“If I find out you told him I’ll kick your ass!” I say trying to keep a serious face. He chuckles.

“Skylar, I swear I won’t tell him.” I smile at him.

“Okay, good… And thanks.” We walk back to where the others are. I stand next to Harry and Niall goes and starts talking with Zayn.

Harry puts his arm around my shoulders and gives me a small kiss on my temple before whispering, “What did you two talk about?”

“Uh, oh nothing, just getting to know each other a little bit.” I say looking over at Niall and then up at Harry with a smile. 

“That’s good.”

“Is anyone hungry?” I ask. “Except you Niall, I know you are.”

Everyone laughs and replies with yeah.

“Alrighty.” I say walking to the kitchen. I take the veggie trays out of the fridge and set them on the counter. I uncover the burgers, pizza bagels, and little smokeys, and place a fork in the smokeys.

“Okay. Come and get it. There is sweet tea, lemonade, and beer in the fridge. Cups, plates, and silverware are on the counters.”

They all walk into the kitchen.

“Wow, looks great Skylar.” Liam says.

“Yeah, looks great!” Louis chimes in.

“Smells good too.” Niall speaks up. 

“Yeah, what they said.” Says Zayn.

“Thanks babe.” Harry says.

“Dig in.” I say gesturing to the food. They didn’t need to be told twice. Niall is the first to grab a plate. Everyone follows suit. After everyone had plates full of food they all go and make themselves comfortable in the living room. Louis, Liam, and Zayn sit on the couch while Niall takes one of the arm chairs. I grab four beers out of the fridge and set them on the counter. I grab the bottle opener out of the drawer and open the beers. I set the opener down on the counter, grab the beers, and walk into the living room. 

“Beers anyone?” I ask holding up the bottles.

“Ooo, yes please!” They all say. Liam is the closest so he stands up and takes the beers from me and hands them out.

As I’m walking away I see they are all using coasters. I smile as I walk back into the kitchen. I notice Harry is standing there holding two plates full.

“I got the food. If you get the drinks we’ll be good to go.”

“What do you want to drink? Beer?”

“Yes please.” He says with a smile.

“Two beers coming right up.” I give him a small kiss and walk to the fridge.

I grab two beers, open them, and join the guys. I set the beers on the coffee table and sit on the arm of the chair Harry is sitting on. He smiles up at me then hands me my plate. I scootch back on the arm so he doesn’t have to look around me. I nibble on my veggies and watch as the guys get so pumped about the game. I watch Harry and the way he interacts with the others. I know he’s always wanted brothers and now he has four. It makes my heart happy to see him so happy. I finish my first helping and get up to get more.

As I’m serving myself some smokeys Liam walks up next to me.

“It’s all very delicious.” He says.

“Why thank you. I’m glad you think so.”

“And thank you.”

“For what? The food?”

“That too, but mainly for being you. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy. And it’s all thanks to you.”

“Really? Well he makes me really happy too so it’s a win-win.”

“I’m glad we finally get to meet you. Sad that it took almost five months.”

“I’m glad too. Yeah we just wanted to be sure that what we have here is real, ya know?”

“Yeah. I know what you mean. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah sure.”

“You can’t tell anyone.” He says.

“I swear.”

“I’m jealous of Harry and Louis. I hate being lonely.”

“Aww. I’m sorry. I know what you mean. Before having dinner with Harry, I was pretty lonely myself. And even though these past five months have been wonderful I’m still scared that he’ll leave and I’ll be lonely again.”

“Well from what I’ve seen and heard I don’t think you have anything to be worried about. I don’t think he’s going anywhere.

“I sure hope you’re right.”

“I am.” He says with a smile.

“Well don’t be so nice to him. He called you evil a couple days ago.”

“Evil? Why would he call me evil?”

“Well long story short I told him that I used to be a Liam’s girl but then became a Harry’s girl and he said he’s glad I switched sides. So I said he made it seem like a good-evil thing. Then he proceeds to say he’s good and you’re evil.”

“Too bad you didn’t stay a Liam’s girl. Ha. But hmm I’m evil huh? Oh I’ll get him for that.”

“Just don’t ruin his face.” I say causing him to laugh.

I guess Harry hears Liam laugh because he looks over at us with a questioning look. Liam and I just smile and wave. 

We both finish filling our plates back up and go back to our seats. Liam sits first and then I take my place on the arm of the chair. Harry smiles at me, takes me hand in his, and places a kiss on the back. He lets go of my hand and scotches forward a bit. I notice there is quite a bit of space behind him so I slide down and make myself comfortable. I glance at the TV occasionally but my gaze is mainly on the boys. I watch the way they all interact with each other and I smile.

I eat the rest of my plate and nudge Harry. He turns and looks at me.

“Can you set this on the coffee table?” I ask holding up the plate.

“Course.” He says smiling. He takes the plate and turns back around. I turn my attention to the TV and try to follow along. I know the basics of soccer but as for who to root for, I’m clueless. I watch Niall and Louis because I know they are the two who really love soccer. I try to keep up with everything but half way through the first half I give up. I just enjoy the game and enjoy being able to hang out with the guys.

“So Skylar, who are ye rooting for?” Niall asks.

“I have no clue. I don’t normally watch football, so I’m kind of clueless. I know the basics but that’s about it.”

“Want me to explain some of it to ya?”

“Would you mind?”

“Not at all. Come squeeze in between Lou and I and we can help you out.”

As I get up off the chair, the guys on the couch all move over so I can sit between Niall and Louis. Since it’s not that big of a couch Liam ops to sit on the arm so Zayn, Louis, and I have some room to spread out.

Louis and Niall spend the rest of the first half explain certain calls, shots, and maneuvers to me. When the first half ends I kind of have some of it down. 

“You starting to understand it babe?” Harry asks.

“Uh kinda. But this just means that I’ll have to hang out with the guys and have them explain it to me until I completely understand.”

“What bout when you do completely understand. What happens after that?” Niall asks.

“Yeah…” Louis says.

“Well then I’ll be able to hang out with you guys more cause I’ll know what’s going on.”

“Hell yeah!” Niall says.

“Now I do know who Crisitano Ronaldo and David Beckham are.”

“Ooo two good players to know.” Louis says.

“What ye know about ‘em?” 

“Just that they are both exceptionally good looking.”

“Heyy!” Harry says sounding king of hurt. I stand up, walk over to him, and sit on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“What? I have great taste in men. What can I say?”

“If they are exceptionally good looking, what am I?” He asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

“You’re mine. And just know that I would pick you over them any fay of the week.”

“Good. That’s all that matters.”

“Ugh. Get a room!” Niall says with a fake disgusted look.

“My apartment so I can do what I want.”

“True.” He says. “Well we could always leave.”

“No.. No leaving. We’ll keep our hands to ourselves.” I say getting up off Harry’s lap.

“Can I get anyone anything while I’m up?” I offer.

“Beer.”

“Beer.”

“Beer.”

“Beer.”

“Beer.”

“Okay. So beers all around. Any food?”

“Those pizza bagels sound good.” Niall says.

“Haha okay. Beers and pizza. Anything else?”

“Uh. Nope. I think we’re good. Thanks babe.” Harry says.

“Let me help. That’s a lot to carry by yourself.” Liam says standing up.

“Thanks.”

We walk to the kitchen.

“Can you grab the beers?” I ask.

“Sure.”

As he is getting the beers I grab the bottle opener. He sets 5 beers down.

“Do I not get one?” I ask with a laugh as I start opening the ones on the counter.

“You want another one?”

“Yes please.” I say with a smile.

He grabs another and sets it in front of me. I open it, collect all the caps, and throw them away.

He grabs all the beers and I grab the tray of pizza bagels. As we make our way back to the living room he asks, “So now that we’ve met, will we be seeing more of you?”

“Of course. Actually Harry and I are planning another get together where you guys and my three friends will all hang out and get to know each other since I’m sure we’ll all be hanging out together.”

“Are any of them single?”

“Ha yes. All three actually.” I set the tray on the coffee table.

He smiles and passes out the beers. I take mine and take my seat.

“What are ye talking about?” Niall asks.

“My three close girlfriends that you guys will get to meet, hopefully, on the thirteenth.”

“I think we have an interview the morning of the thirteenth, but other than that I think we’re good to go.” Louis says.

“Hey Louis, if you want, you can bring Eleanor. Well if she wants to come.”

“Really? Okay cool, thanks I’ll ask her. And let Harry know what she says.” He says with a smile.

“Great!” I say back.

By this time, the second half had started so we all turn out attention back to the TV. It is a very close game but in the end our team wins. We all go wild! High fiving each other! Hugs all around!

I grab the remote and half mute the TV.

“Bloody brilliant game!” Niall says plopping himself back down in the chair.

“You ain’t lying’.” I say walking over to where Harry is sitting. I sit on the arm of his chair and drape my arm over his shoulder. He instinctively reaches up and holds my hand. 

“So when’s the next game?” I ask.

“I’m not entirely sure but I can find out and text ya.” Niall says pulling out his phone.

“What’s ye number?” He asks.

“You all might as well get it while I’m about to give it out.” I say and wait for them all to pull their phones out. Once they’re all ready I give it to them. Saying it twice just to make sure they got it.

“Now if you can, just text me your name so I’ll have all of your numbers as well.” I say.

They all take a few seconds and send me texts. Or at least I’m assuming that’s what they’re doing since my phone is in the bedroom. I wouldn’t know if I’m getting texts or not.

“Can I get anyone another beer?” I ask standing up.

“Yes please.” They all say.

“Great!” I walk into the kitchen, grab 6 beers out of the fridge, and set them on the counter. As I’m opening the beers I glance at the boys. They are all leaning in talking in hushed tones making it obvious that they’re talking about me. I hope it’s good things. From what I can tell they like me. Well at least I’m pretty sure I know Niall, Louis, and Liam do. Zayn’s a little tougher to read.

Once all the beers are open, I grab 3 in each hand, and go back into the living room. Once I’m close enough they all lean back and stop talking. I hand out the beers and say, “So now what?”

“We could just talk and get to know each other.” Liam suggests.

“Sounds great.” I say.

For the rest of the night we talk and get to know each other. The boys ask me questions and I them.

We continue talking till about 11:45 when they all decide it’s time to leave. 

“Are you all okay to drive?” Harry asks as they all start walking to the door. He gets yes’ all around.

“Okay good. Then we will see you all later. Bye guys.”

“Bye.” They all say as they walk out the door. 

I let out a huge yawn as I close the door behind them.

“You ready for bed?” Harry asks.

“I gotta clean up first.”

“We can do that in the morning. Let’s go to sleep.”

“You’re lucky I’m super tired… Let’s go.” I say. He grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom. We get changed, climb in bed, and fall asleep in no time. The next morning we clean up the living room like we said we would. 


End file.
